


Minahal Na Kita (Simula Pa Nung Una)

by dokgyunsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/dokgyunsoo
Summary: Nagkita si Kyungsoo at Jongin after fifteen years at narealize nilang hindi na sila tulad ng dati... hindi na sila mga bata. (Or, kung saan si Jongin ay galing sa isang mayamang pamilya at si Kyungsoo ay isang nurse sa isang maliit na bayan.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Minahal Na Kita (Simula Pa Nung Una)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, title is taken from the song "Summer Song" by Silent Sanctuary  
_Matagal na ring magkakilala, minahal na kita. Simula pa nung una, unang makita ang iyong mga mata. _
> 
> Disclaimer lang, the names of the places mentioned ay fictional... pero naiisip ko ang Quezon Province... anyway, let your imagination run wild! Tunog crack na itong fic, sa totoo lang. 
> 
> RIP use of ng and nang. This may or may not be my last long fic for 2019. Also, wala talaga akong beta except for MS Word na ang hilig mangielam sa Filipino words... Pinoy ka ghorl? Runong ka? I apologize for all the mistakes na makikita niyo sa story (from spelling hanggang grammar/verb tenses) but thank you everyone for clicking agad. I may have lost the spark with the love for writing dahil siguro sa pagiging busy pero natagpuan ko ang daan pabalik dito. 
> 
> Here's a whole AU to make up for every junk AU na binibitawan ko sa twitter at hindi pinupulot para isulat. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito, mga kapanalig ko sa kaisooism.

  
Tahimik ang kapaligiran nang bumangon ang haring araw para sa panibagong araw para sa mga aanihin ng mga tao sa Vida de Santisima. Malawak ang mga bukirin dito at hitik sa mga bunga ang mga nagtataasang punong nakapaligid dito. Ito ang mga kabuhayan ng mga mamamayang dito, sila ay nagtatanim ng bigas at umaakyat sa mga puno ng niyog.

  
  


Kilala ang Vida de Santisima sa kanilang mga buko, all in its very natural state as buko, buko pie, buko juice, buko pandan, buko everything! Tunay nang tree of life ang puno ng niyog at ito ay literal na bumubuhay ng maraming pamilya sa bayan ng Vida de Santisima. 

  
  


Isa sa may pinakamalaking plantasyon sa bayan na ito ay ang pamilya Kim. Ang pamilya Kim ang may-ari ng hekta-hektaryang lupain na pinaglalakagan ng sobrang matatayog na puno ng niyog. Not only do they have the largest plantation, but they also have the best buko in town. Sila ang pinanggagalingan ng crazed Hermoso Delicacies na talagang patok na patok sa mga taga-ibang bayan, lalo na sa Maynila, na kilala bilang Cocobop ng Netizens of the PH. 

  
  


Ang Villa ng mga Kim sa Hermoso ay ang isang maliit ngunit ikukumpara sa mga maliliit na bahay sa bayan ay tiyak na ituturing itong Mansyon with a capital M dahil ito ay untouched for more than years already. Only been visited para maicheck ang mga kailangan imaintain na tubo at kuryente.

  
  


Caretaker ng mansyon ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo, ang ating bida. Si Kyungsoo ang bunsong anak sa pamilya ng mga Do na nangangalaga sa mansyon, pati na sa pamamalakad ng bukirin kapag wala ang mga Kim… which was most of the time, actually. Minsan kasi’y kapag dumadalaw ang mga Kim ay saglit lang ito dahil mas pinagtutuunan nila ng pansin ang mga factory sa Maynila at ang pagpoproduce ng mga produktong tatak Hermoso, tatak Cocobop. 

Ngayon, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit inaalis lahat ng nanay at tatay niya ang mga talukbong na puting kumot sa mga gamit dito. Pati ang lolo at lola niya, si Mamang at si Papang, ay busy sa kusina ng bahay kung saan sinisigurado nilang dalawa na magagamit pa ito, and for good measure, nagluto na rin ang dalawang nakatatanda ng mga pagkaing hindi pampamilya nila dahil sobrang dami nito. 

Sa tanang buhay ni Kyungsoo ay ngayon lang talaga niya nakita ang mga naggagandahang mga muebles sa bahay na ito, pati na ang magagandang mga furniture na halatang mahal. 

Medyo OA sa tanang buhay dahil nawala rin naman si Kyungsoo sa bayan for quite some time. Umalis siya in hopes of being the person who can be useful para sa mga mamamayan ng Vida.

Noong siya ay naghighschool, pinapunta siya ng mga magulang niya sa kabilang bayan para doon magtapos nang apat na taon nakitira siya sa tiyahin niya doon. Isa pa, nagpunta kasi siyang Maynila para mag-aral na iskolar ng pamilya Kim. Hindi naman niya binigo ang pamilya Kim dahil nakagraduate si Kyungsoo with flying colors! Hindi lang iyon dahil nang maging Nurse na si Kyungsoo, instead of working sa Manila ay pinangako niyang babalik siya sa bayan para maging resident Nurse ng mga mamamayan doon.

Kakaunti lang kasi ang mga nagtatrabaho for the people sa bayan nila, liban na lang kay Doc Zhang, o si Kuya Doc kung tawagin ng mga tao sa kanila. Si Yixing Zhang ay pamangkin lang ng isa sa mga mamamayan ng Vida de Santisima pero nang makarating siya doon ay napamahal siya sa lugar, long story short, siya ang natatanging doctor sa bayan. Thank god at kahit papaano ay may doctor sila. _Gwapo pa!_

Idagdag pa natin ang isa sa mga kababata ni Kyungsoo na si Chanyeol Park na anak ng mga Park, isa sa may malaking hektaryang bukirin ng tanim na bigas sa bayan ng Vida, katabi lang ng Hermosa. Sila ang nangangasiwa sa Bonito Rice production. Kasabay ni Kyungsoo lumaki si Chanyeol, pero si Chanyeol ang lumaki na literal. _Naiwan sa cute size si Kyungsoo._ But going back, sabay silang nagcollege, and as a joke, nagtake din ng Nursing si Chanyeol just for the hell of it, para lang hindi tantanan si Kyungsoo.

Hindi naman inakala ni Chanyeol na sobra niyang meenjoy ang sinabi niyang, _“Turok-turok lang ‘yan, ano bang mahirap d’yan?”_ It was not in fact, just _turok-turok_. Sobrang nagstruggle si Chanyeol during college buti na lang at kasama niya si Kyungsoo along the way, and really found his love for the profession lalo na noong makagraduate sila.

Si Yixing, Kyungsoo at Chanyeol lang talaga ang inaasahan nila sa bayan in terms of medical care.

Balik tayo sa present kung saan katulong na naglilinis si Kyungsoo sa bahay, nadaanan ni Kyungsoo ang mga picture frame na nakataob para hindi maalikabukan at matumba habang may taklob. Itinayo niya ito matapos mapunasan ang surface. Sa litrato ay ang pamilya Kim, ang mag-asawa at ang tatlo nilang anak. 

Nagtatakang nagpupunas si Kyungsoo dahil medyo luma na ang litrato dahil para bang it was taken… 10? 15 year ago? Hindi na nga niya alam kung kumusta na ang mga anak ng mga Kim dahil hindi na ito nakakarating sa bayan nila. Medyo malabo na rin ang mga memories ni Kyungsoo pero sigurado siyang nakakalaro niya noon ang dalawa sa mga anak ng mga Kim. 

Malaki na kasi ang panganay na si Junmyeon noon mas nakakasama ng kuya ni Kyungsoo lumaki ang Kuya Junmyeon, si Jongdae naman at Jongin ay magkadikit lang halos ang edad. Speaking of, hindi kaya pupunta na sila _finally _kaya sila naghahanda?

“Ma,” ang tawag ni Kyungsoo sa ina, “Bakit ba tayo naglilinis?”

Nagpahinga ang medyo tumatanda niya nang ina at umupo sa isa sa mga stools sa bahay, “Magbabakasyon ng ilang araw ang mga Kim dito, silang lahat. Matagal na rin mula nang makumpleto sila sa bahay na ito.”

Halata ang ngiti sa mga mata ng mama ni Kyungsoo, napamahal na kasi ito sa pamilya. Isa pa, kababata ng mama ni Kyungsoo ang ina ng tatlo, sabay silang lumaki sa bayan na ito despite the difference in their classes. Ano pa nga ba’t lumaki ang mama niya na mahirap sila at hanggang ngayon naman. But that was not an issue, mas naging matalik pa nga silang magkaibigan… even almost offering Kyungsoo’s mom a part of the land, para sa kanila ng pamilya niya to which she declined dahil hindi naman daw kanya iyon. 

“_Bakasyon lang pala, bakit hinubaran na natin ang buong bahay?” _Ang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili pero narinig ito ng tatay niya at sinabihan siya nito ng, “Dahil hindi lang ito basta bakasyon para sa kanila, lalo na sa mga anak.”

Nagtaka si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng ama niya, pero patuloy lang siyang nagpunas habang naaamoy ang mabangong niluluto ng lolo at lola niya.

Parang pelikula ang sumunod na eksena dahil dumating ang mga sasakyan sa harap ng mansyon. Nakatayo lang si Kyungsoo tabi. Unang bumaba ng sasakyan ang mag-asawa at yumakap ito agad sa mga magulang ni Kyungsoo pati na sa lolo at lola niya. _“Kumusta po?” _

Madalas naman silang bumibisita para lang mag-oversee from time to time, every three months halos. But still, this vacation just seemed so… hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano idedescribe.

Sumunod na bumaba sa isa pang SUV ay si Junmyeon at si Jongdae. Nagmano ang dalawa sa mga magulang ni Kyungsoo, lolo at lola. Para bang mga anak ng Senador ang datingan nila, sa mga suotan nilang talagang nagsusumigaw na mukhang sa mamahalin nabili kahit hindi naman ito magarbo. Parang nahiya tuloy si Kyungsoo sa itim niyang tshirt na medyo maluwag na sa leeg at nagbebacon na ang lining.

Nang makarating sa kanya ay niyakap siya ng dalawa. Sabay. “Huy!” ang sabi agad ni Jongdae, “Ang liit mo pa rin! Ilang taon na rin ba? _Namiss ka namin!_”

_Excuse me? _Aba, natawag pang maliit.

“Hi!” Bati ni Junmyeon sa kanya pagkatapos yakapin. Hinawakan siya nito sa ulo para himasin, “Ang laki mo na, kumusta ang nurse namin?”

Nahihiyang tumango si Kyungsoo, “Eto, sinusubukan ang lahat para naman matugunan ang lahat.” Tapos tumingin siya kay Jongdae. “Ikaw, bakit ganyan pa rin itsura mo?”

“Compliment ba ‘yan?” Jongdae asks while touching his face. “Ikaw din, hindi ka nagbago. Kumusta ka naman?”

Nagtuloy lang ang kumustahan nila at napansin ni Kyungsoo na kulang. _Wala si Jongin?_

“Malapit na rin siya,” Junmyeon says, “Ayaw pa kasi sumabay sa amin.”

Nahiya tuloy si Kyungsoo dahil nasabi pala niya ng malakas ang tanong sa isip niya. Patuloy silang nagkumustahan tungkol sa pagdodoktor ni Jongdae, pati na si Junmyeon na kasusumpa pa lang sa pagiging lawyer. Iba talaga ang pamilya ng mga Kim, sobrang gagaling sa mga napipiling larangan nila.

Nang magpasyang pumasok na sa loob dahil masyado nang matirik ang araw at mainit ay nagsimula na silang maglakad papasok. Nauna ang mga matatanda at nahuli silang tatlo. Nang paakyat na sila sa front porch ng bahay ay may ugong ng sasakyan na narinig si Kyungsoo.

Napalingon siya.

Bukod sa ugong ng makina ay narinig din niya ang makabog na bass na nagmumula sa loob ng sasakyang may malakas na tugtog sa loob. Pumarada sa likod ng sasakyan ni Junmyeon ang sasakyang ito, nang mamatay ang makina ay may bumaba. Sobrang gand ang sasakyan nito, halatang pang land cruising ang malaking pick up na ito. Kyungsoo eyes the silver Toyota logo sa harap.

Napalingon siya.

Bumaba ang isang matikas na lalaki, ang buhok ay messy in a good way kung saan bagay na bagay itong nagfframe sa mukha niya. Parang friends ang hangin at ang ash blond na buhok. May suot pa itong sunglasses na hinubad niya agad pagkababa. Hapit ang suot nitong itim na tshirt at medyo maiksi ang suot niyang gray na cotton shorts.

Napalingon talaga si Kyungsoo.

Pero inalis niya ang tingin at nagpanggap na nakikinig lang sa kwento ni Junmyeon tungkol sa planong magbukas ng office sa BGC this coming 2020. “Ah, talaga ba, kuya? Maganda ‘yan!” He adds hoping na magmukha talaga siyang interesado.

Nang makarating sila sa dining ay gulat na gulat ang mga bata, pero mas gulat ang ama. “Wow! Been so long since we had this!” Pertaining to the dish na bagong luto, ginataang kalabasa at sitaw. Tinulungan nila sa hapag ang pamilya at nagtaka ang mga Kim dahil nakatayo lang ang mga ito sa paligid nila. Ang ama rin ang nagsabi, “Please, saluhan niyo po kami.”

They reluctantly settled down sa table. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan uupo pero nagsettle siya sa isang upuan na walang kaharap.

Bad move, actually.

Si Jongin ang huling pumasok sa dining at umupo sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Nagtama ang mga mata nila pero hindi sila nagpansinan. _Bakit? _Kyungsoo wants to ask but he wills not to. _Hindi mo na ba ako kilala?_

Nagsimula silang kumain dahil malayo pa ang nilakbay ng pamilya para umuwi dito sa kanila. Puro papuri ang pinauulan ng mga Kim tungkol sa luto ng lolo ni Kyungsoo. Hindi rin nawala ang mga usapin tungkol sa nakaraan kung saan higit na mas bata pa silang lahat. Si Junmyeon na isa nang ganap na lawyer, with Jongdae still in Med School but thriving. Halos lahat ay nakikisali sa kwentuhan, maging si Kyungsoo, pero napansin niyang hindi sumasali si Jongin.

Minsan nagkakatinginan sila ni Jongdae dahil mukhang pareho sila ng iniisip. But still, they don’t say anything about it. They gave each other a tight lipped smile.

Natapos ang tanghalian with Kyungsoo washing the dishes dahil mukhang maraming kailangan pag-usapan tungkol sa pamamalakad noong mga nakaraang araw ang mga matatanda. Tsaka, ito naman ang naging trabaho niya, tagahugas palagi kasi naman nasa Maynila na ang kuya niyang Engineer kaya wala na siyang kaaway sa mga gawaing bahay kasi iniwan sa kanya lahat.

Si Kyungsoo lang ang natira sa may kusina ng bahay na ito. Kyungsoo hears murmurs from the dining room na lamang tungkol sa produksyon ng mga ani at mula sa may lababo kung saan nakatayo at naghuhugas si Kyungsoo ay tanaw ang bakurang malawak, nakita niya na naglalakad si Jongin sa labas at tila naghahanap ng signal mula sa cellphone nito. Gustong maawa ni Kyungsoo pero natawa na lang siya dahil walang signal dito, _good luck kung may mahagip ka kahit isang bar._

When he says wala. He really means wala. As in, walang signal sa bayan na ito. Meaning, wala ring wifi. Walang data. Walang anything. Just pure radio drama nights and Probinsyano marathon weekends, pwede na rin ang I Have a Lovernatics na mahilig magblockscreening sa kabilang street. Natawa tuloy siya dahil mukhang naffrustrate na si Jongin kakalakad sa labas.

Napanood ni Kyungsoo habang naghuhugas kung paano lumapit si Junmyeon kay Jongin at parang bwisit na bwisit si Jongin sa kapatid nito. Iniayos ni Kyungsoo ang salamin niya as if namang mas lilinaw ito kahit ayusin niya, hindi niya mabasa ang bibig nila pero alam ni Kyungsoo na nagtatalo ang dalawa.

Ayaw na makielam ni Kyungsoo sa away pamilya malamang at magpapatuloy na lang sa paghuhugas nang biglang may nagsalita sa likod niya, “Ano ginagawa mo d’yan, _ha?_”

“Ay, _pu!”_ Muntik nang mabitawan ni Kyungsoo ang hawak niyang chinaware na mukhang mas matanda pa sa kanya at mas mahal din, napahigpit siya nang hawak sa plato habang naririnig ang kumakabog niyang dibdib. Ginulat siya ni Jongdae. “Bakit bigla kang nanggugulat?”

“Excuse _me_,” Jongdae says habang naglalagay ng isang baso sa hugasin pa ni Kyungsoo_. Ah, major pet peeve._ “Kanina pa ako nasa likod mo, hindi mo ako narinig? Tinanong pa nga kita kung okay lang maglagay pa akong baso.”

Gusto ni Kyungsoo isumpa ang tenga niya pati na ang sarili niyang tsismoso dahil may point naman si Jongdae, hindi niya lang narinig. “Tanaw mo pala sila dito.” Jongdae says, but mostly to himself, “Nagtatalo na naman sila.”

Naghuhugas si Kyungsoo, ngayon mas focused na sa ginagawa niya. “Bakit?” He asks, pero bigla niyang dinagdagan at kinawag ang kamay at natalsikan pa si Jongdae ng sabon. “Kung pwede lang, _hindi naman ako nanghihimasok_.”

Natawa si Jongdae, “Ano ba ‘yan, _may sabon pa_.” Pero sumandal si Jongdae sa counter kung saan naghuhugas si Kyungsoo, “Paano ba nagsimula? Ah, just last month. Nagsumbong kasi ang kuya kayla Mom and Dad.”

Jongdae pauses and continues, “Ah, basta… Alalahanin na lang nating hindi naman sa spoiled si Jongin, but he has been handed everything sa kanya, pati na sa studies, he studied this business course sa Ateneo. I mean, don’t get me wrong, alam kong matalino si Jongin and he can do that all on his own. Pero, he that course dahil alam niya na agad na siya ang magtutuloy ng business.”

Kyungsoo listens to Jongdae habang pinapanood niya ang magkapatid sa labas. Mukhang heated ang argument with Junmyeon making all the hand gestures at may isang beses pang tinabig ni Jongin ang kamay nito in an attempt to touch him? Hug? Basta Jongin wants Junmyeon to get the fuck away from him.

“Since siya nga ang magmamana, wala naman kaming issue dahil hindi naman namin gusto, in the first place. I want to be a doctor, si kuya he wants to be a lawyer and so he did. Bale, wala talaga sa line of interest namin ‘to. But, Jongin, ang bunso naming sobrang naging dependent sa pera_, sobrang naging spoiled_. _Everything_ has to be in favor sa kanya, and kapag hindi…”

This time, nakita ni Kyungsoo na tinulak ni Jongin si Junmyeon sa dibdib. He looked like he was going to punch his brother pero napigilan ito dahil lumayo na si Junmyeon na para bang sumuko na sa pakikipag-usap sa kapatid. Jongdae was still going on about the issue, “Sinumbong ni kuya si Jongin sa parents namin dahil he was being _such an asshole,_ gastos dito, gastos d’yan. Party dito, party d’yan. _Hell,_ Kyungsoo, _he almost got someone pregnant!”_

Medyo nagulat si Kyungsoo at napalingon kay Jongdae. _“Ano?”_

“Oh, _see,_” sabi ni Jongdae, “I couldn’t believe it either! Sabi ni kuya, anak ng business partners nila Mom and Dad ‘yung babae. It was just a pregnancy scare _daw_, either way, naging wake up call siya sa dalawa about messing around. _Hindi pa ako handa magkaroon ng pamangkin, tapos kay Jongin pa at hindi man lang kay kuya._”

Nang lingunin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa labas ay nawala na ito. Kaya habang patapos na siya sa hinuhugasan ay pinatapos niya si Jongdae. “Jongin was just being irresponsible and knowing Mom and Dad, ayaw nila ng ganon. They want Jongin to be his best self kung siya man ang magtutuloy ng business na ‘to. But looking at Jongin, mukhang he only wants to get the position only to get _more power?_ More power _over us_, dahil alam niya kung paano kami mapapaikot sa palad niya.”

Jongdae sighs, “But he’s my brother, _alam mo ‘yun?_ I could never get angry at him, I too, would give him everything basta masaya siya. But that’s just Jongin, _he has his way with people_. Alam niya kung paano niya makukuha ang gusto niya… and if there’s anything in the way, he’d do anything basta kailangan makuha niya. _What Jongin wants, Jongin gets._”

Natapos si Kyungsoo sa hugasin with a lot more information sa kung ano ang nangyayari sa pamilya nila at sa kung bakit hindi halos nakikihalubilo si Jongin sa kanila.

_What Jongin wants, Jongin gets._

Medyo tumatak kay Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Jongdae. He tries to remember the times noong mga bata pa sila nila Jongin pero halos wala nang matandaan si Kyungsoo, isa pa, halos 3 o 4 years old lang sila noong umalis papuntang Maynila ang pamilya nila. Ever since then, hindi naman na niya madalas makalaro ang mga ito liban na lang sa mga undas na umuuwi sila noon at kalaro ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, kasama nila si Chanyeol at talagang minsa’y napagkakaisahan si Kyungsoo dahil mas malalaki ang kalaro niya.

Madalas ang away bata ni Chanyeol at Jongin noon at minsan naaout of place si Kyungsoo dahil gusto niya rin makipagtalo. Madalas kasing binebaby siya ng dalawa kumpara sa pakikipag away.

But that was then, halos wala na talagang maalala si Kyungsoo. Maybe he should ask Chanyeol? Baka may naaalala si Chanyeol tungkol sa kanilang tatlo noon.

Ngayon, nasa loob na sila ng bahay nila, mas maliit ito sa mansyon. Sobrang liit lang nito at halos minsan nagkakabungguan pa sila kapag naglalakad sila sa loob ng bahay. Tanaw mula sa bintana ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo ang mansyon ng mga Kim.

Kung ikukumpara ang bahay nila, halata namang hindi sila ganun kayaman. But mabuti na rin namang over the years ay naging bato ang bahay nila kaysa sa typical na kubo, isa pa, kaunti na lang ay may kubo style housing dahil nakakahabol naman ang bayan in terms of architecture ng mga kabahayan dahil handa sila sa mga kalamidad tuwing nabagyo.

Bagong pangitain para kay Kyungsoo na matanaw ang bahay na puno ng ilaw, kadalasan ay sobrang dilim lang nito dahil ilaw sa bakuran lang naman ang nakabukas. This time, halos buong bahay ay may ilaw. Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang maliit niyang radio at naghanap ng istasyon kung saan mayroong nagkukwento. Naging pampatulog niya na ang mga Dear MOR at ang pakikinig sa Total Eclipse of Heart sa tuwing may malungkot na parte sa kwento.

Isa pa, Lunes naman pala bukas. Kailangan ni Kyungsoo gumising ng maaga dahil pupunta siya sa Clinic. Tuwing Lunes kasi ang usual na araw kung saan maraming nagpapacheck sa kanila. Makakapunta na naman siya sa clinic, ibig sabihin kahit papaano may signal at mayroong internet dahil medyo bungad na ito sa bayan. Importante rin ang internet sa clinic for emergencies.

Buti pa sa clinic na ‘yon na medyo palabas na ng bayan ay may signal. Kyungsoo drifts off to sleep just thinking about all the movies and moview reviews na pwede niyang mabasa.

Pero hindi naman lahat ay aayon kay Kyungsoo, medyo late na siya nagising. Kailangan alas otso ay nasa clinis na siya pero alas siyete na, kaya nagmadali si Kyungsoo maligo sa banyo nila. Mabilisang buhos ng tabo na lang ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo at nagbihis ng scrubs na dark green or blue green, _whatever,_ medyo color blind pa naman si Kyungsoo.

Medyo minamalas pa dahil wala siyang maparang tricycle. Mahigpit ang kapit niya sa backpack niyang itim dahil baka pagalitan siya ni Doc, kaya nagfoformulate na siya ng possible na palusot sa kung bakit siya nalate.

Nakakahiya kasing sabihing nalate sya dahil napasarap ang tulog niya dahil busog siya sa kwento at sa kinain. Kung sabihin niya kayang may nadaanan siyang nanganganak na kalabaw at tinulungan niyang maideliver ang anak nito, congrats, isang itong bouncing baby cow! _Pero hindi ka Vet Med_, Kyungsoo. _Nurse ka. Tao ang pasyente mo._

Pwede niya ring sabihing may nahimatay na magsasaka ang tinulungan niya kaya siya nalate? _Pero bakit hindi niyo dinala sa akin, Kyungsoo? _Wala talaga siyang takas kay Doc Yixing.

May humintong lumang modelo ng Toyota Corolla na pula ang pumarada sa harap ng malalim na iniisip na Kyungsoo. Nakababa ang mga bintana nito, “At bakit nandyan ka pa?” Ang tanong ng lalaki sa sasakyan. _Shet. Si doc. _Naabutan pa siya nito sa daan.

_Pero late din siya?_

“Napasarap ang tulog ko,” sabi ni Doc. “Sakay na, baka marami nang tao sa clinic!”

Nagmadaling sumakay si Kyungsoo at binagtas nila ang daan papunta sa clinic. “Bakit late ka?” Doc asks, “Napasarap din tulog mo?”

_Yes, _“Hindi, doc, ah. Dumating kasi ‘yung may-ari ng Hermoso, inasikaso ng pamilya naman. Alam mo naman,” ang sabi na lang ni Kyungsoo, sinabi na lang niya ang medyo half-truth, _that_ and napasarap tulog niya.

“Ganun,” Doc asks, “May mayaman pala sa bayan natin, bakit ayaw nilang magfund ng panibagong clinic sa gitnang bayan para naman hindi na malayo ang binabiyahe ng mga kababayan natin. Sa dami ng kita ng mga buko nila, mani na lang sa kanila ang pagpapatayo ng clinic.”

Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo na nakinig. Cinonsider niya ang sinabi ni Yixing and mentally notes na sabihin ito sa mga amo ng pamilya niya dahil alam naman nilang beneficial ito, isa pa, baka ipangalan pa sa Hermoso ang clinic. Magiging magandang move ito para sa pamilya.

Nakarating sila sa clinic at medyo mahaba na ang pila dito, karamihan ay mga bata pa ang ipinipila. Si Chanyeol ang una nilang nakita na inaassist sila papasok sa loob. Nagmamadali silang bumaba at binuksan ang pintuan ng clinic. “Oh, mommy, late ka na sa vaccine ni Junior. Bakit ngayon lang po kayo bumalik?”

Kyungsoo assists everyone sa waiting area ng clinic at binigyan ang iba ng immediate care and attention habang hinihintay ang turn nila kay Yixing. Silang dalawa ni Chanyeol ang hindi mapakali sa asikaso nila s amga tao.

Looking at the clinic, mukhang napaglumaan na ito ng panahon. Isa pa ay dumadami na ang mga nangangailangan ng medical care sa bayan, hindi na sapat ang facilities nito. Worst case, pinapaluwas palabas ng bayan ang iba para magpunta sa isa pang clinic kung saan sila itatransfer ni Yixing. Minsan ang gamit na rin nila ay ang lumang pula na corolla ni Yixing na may sirang aircon.

“Kuya nurse,” may humila sa scrubs ni Kyungsoo, “Kuya, ang sakit na talaga ng tiyan ko po.”

Umupo si Kyungsoo para maging kaheight niya ang bata, nakasquat siya sa harap nito. “Sino ang kasama mo?” Tanong niya dito. Tinuro ng bata ang isang ina na may hawak pang sanggol, ah, anak ni ate na tinulungan nilang manganak noong nakaraang buwan.

“Mommy, ano po ang nakain ni baby niyo the past 24 hours?” Ang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa ina habang magsusulat sa isang clipboard. Ang hirap talaga ng buhay ng isang nurse sa bayan na nangangailangan ng maraming aruga in the medical field, hindi sapat ang man power nilang dalawa ni Yixing para sa agarang paglulunas ng bawat sakit na inilalapit sa kanila.

But what can they do? It’s the most na maibibigay nila, with all their care. Libre ang serbisyo nila, pero mahirap ang pagkuha ng pera para sa mga gamot at gamit sa clinic nila. Ilang beses na nilang inilalapit sa gobyerno ang issue nila sa bayan pero wala pa ring aksyon na ibinibigay sa kanila, it’s almost as if silang dalawa na ang bahala sa mga buhay ng mga mamamayan dito.

Alas siyete na nang humupa ang mga tao sa clinic, pagod na pagod na silang dalawa ni Chanyeol na nagliligpit sa clinic. Si Kyungsoo ang nagpupunas sa mga monoblocks to sanitize the area nang biglang tumunog ang windchime na nakakabit sa medyo malangitngit na pintuan ng clinic. 

Napalingon si Kyungsoo sa direksyon nito at nagulat dahil si Junmyeon ang pumasok, may cut ito sa labi at pasa sa may kanang panga. Sa kaliwang pisngi ay may maliit na cut ito, kaunti ang dugo pero may bakas. “Kuya?” Nagulat na sinabi ni Kyungsoo at binitawa ang alcohol at basahang pamunas. Agad na naglagay ng alcohol sa kamay si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang mukha ni Junmyeon.

“Hala!” He says habang ineexamine ang mukha ni Junmyeon. “Napano ka?”

Medyo natatawa si Junmyeon, “Napaaway ako.”

“Kanino?” He looks confused dahil parang wala naman silang kababayan to most likely mug Junmyeon dahil kilala ito dito, isa pa, wala namang basag-ulo na taga Vide de Santisima ‘no. Peace and love ang namamalagi sa bayang ito. Hindi niya makita kung nasaan si Yixing at Chanyeol.

“Kay Jongin.” Junmyeon smiles. _Ah. _

Inalalayan ni Kyungsoo si Junmyeon para makaupo sa isa sa mga upuan sa may triage area, kumuha siya ng gamit sa ref ng clinic at mga antiseptic. Narinig nilang dalawa ang pagbukas ng pintuan sa loob ng opisina ni Yixing, “Oh?” He says while looking at Junmyeon. Hinanap ni Yixing si Kyungsoo at nakita itong kalalabas lang sa may supplies area. Kasunod ni Yixing ay si Chanyeol na nakapagbihis na out of his scrubs. Sana all, Kyungsoo notes mentally.

“Ay, doc!” He says, “Humabol before closing.”

Medyo nagwave si Junmyeon at lumapit si Yixing to shake hands, “Doc Zhang. Ano pong nangyari sa inyo?” He asks and sits down in front of Junmyeon. Hindi na nakawhite coat si Yixing at nakasuot na lang ng casual niyang polo at pantalon, just like Chanyeol.

“Got into a fight, doc.” sagot lang nito. Lumapit si Kyungsoo para abutan ito ng cold compress, “Pakilagay sa pasa mo, tapos tiisin mo na lang kasi mahapdi ito lalagyan ko ang mga sugat mo.”

Habang ginagamot siya ni Kyungsoo ay lumilipad ang utak nito kaya naman napadiin ang lagay niya sa bagong linis na cut sa pisngi ni Junmyeon. Hindi rin niya napansin na nagpapacute na halos si Doc Zhang sa pasyente nila. Hala, _doc! Decorum!_

“Lagyan mo ng antiseptic ang sugat mo hanggang magsara na ang wound, huwag kutkutin to prevent scarring feeling ko alam mo naman na ito.” Sabi ni Yixing, nagulat ito nang kumuha ng pera si Junmyeon para iabot kay Yixing. “Ah, hindi kami sumisingil dito.”

“Pero, you helped me?” Sagot ni Junmyeon na naguguluhan.

“Hindi lahat ay may monetary value, sir.” Sabi ni Yixing. “Ginagawa lang namin ang dapat naming ginagawa.”

“Pero paano kayo kumikita sa lugar na ito?” Medyo naguluhan na si Junmyeon at binigay na kay Kyungsoo ang cold compress while saying _thank you_. Si Kyungsoo naman, umalis na to clean whatever he used at magtapon ng mga gamit. Nakasalubong niya si Chanyeol na kumukuha ng tubig sa dispenser nila. “Loko, si Kuya Junmyeon na ‘yon?” He says to which Kyungsoo nods enthusiastically. “Oo, dumating sila kahapon, silang lahat. Punta ka, andun si Jongin.”

Si _Jongin. _Tinignan muna ni Kyungsoo ang antiseptic bago niya ibalik pero he hesitated at ibinulsa ito hoping n asana tama ang kutob niya at hindi siya nagbubulsa for his own interest. Narinig niya ang sagot ni Chanyeol na “Sige, pero sana kilala pa niya tayo.” Bago ito tumawa. Hinihintay ni Chanyeol si Doc Yixing dahil sabay silang umuuwi every after duty nila dahil on the way ang bahay nila Chanyeol sa daan pauwi sa bahay ni Doc Yixing.

Speaking of…

“We don’t,” sagot ni Yixing, “Hindi kami nanghihingi ng bayad kapalit ng pagtulong, halata naman sa lugar namin. But it’s for the people, para sa bayan ang pagtulong na ito, kapalit na lang ng pamumuhay nang marangal nang bawat isa para patuloy lang ang serbisyo ng Vida de Santisima. As much as we need help sa pasilidad dito, kailangan namin ng tao, ng supplies. Kaya sana maintindihan mo…_” _Medyo humina ang boses ni Yixing.

“Junmyeon.” He says. “I’m Junmyeon.” Ommiting the Atty. na prefix. Susyal.

Bago sila maghiwalay tatlo ay inalok ni Junmyeon na sumabay na si Kyungsoo sa kanya dahil same way ito. Nagtaka si Yixing,_ “Magkakilala kayo?” _

“Ah, siya ‘yung panganay ng mga Kim. ‘Yung nabanggit ko kanina?” Kyungsoo says. Medyo natawa si Kyungsoo dahil nagulat si Yixing. Probably because naramdaman ni Junmyeon ang galit ni Yixing sa mga mayayaman. But mostly because for quite a moment, natipuhan niya ang sugatang si Junmyeon na mayaman. Bu he’s not going to lie, sobrang gwapo ni Junmyeon literally matitipuhan mo talaga ito.

Nagpaalam na si Yixing and Chanyeol na sumakay sa lumang corolla ni Yixing. Si Chanyeol at Junmyeon naman ay nagbiruan ng kaunti bago maghiwalay, hindi man sila gaano kaclose lalo na noon but still, magandang reunion pa rin ito.

Nang makasakay silang dalawa sa sasakyan ay agad na nagpasalamat si Kyungsoo dahil makakalibre siya ng pamasahe pauwi, or makakatakas siya sa pambubwisit ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Natawa naman si Junmyeon at medyo tumigil agad dahil kumirot ang pasa nito. “Nga pala, bakit kayo nagsuntukan ni Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks him.

“Hindi na niya napigilan sarili niya this time.” Junmyeon answers, it was short pero maraming laman. “_Who knew na ang dami palang kinikimkim ni Jongin all these time?”_

Sa bahay ng mga Kim sila bumaba, ininsist ni Kyungsoo. Lalakarin niya na lang daw pauwi malapit na lang naman, but really, he hopes to see Jongin para mabigyan ng antiseptic ang binata. Nang makababa sila ng sasakyan ay nagulat sila sa ingay na sumalubong.

Pangalawang araw pa lang nila, aalis na sila bukas pero nagtatalo pa rin sila. Lumabas na nagdadabog si Jongin palabas at nakita si Junmyeon at Kyungsoo na magkasama sa labas ng sasakyan habang pinanonood sila. Napahinto si Jongin at tinaasan sila ng kilay, as if he knew something was up.

Naabutan tuloy siya ng papa niya, “Jongin, _bumalik ka dito_.” Ang sabi lang nito.

“_Hell no_,” ang sabi nito while almost getting inside his car. Hawak na niya ang pintuan at narinig na nila ang pagkaunlocked nito, “What for? Hindi niyo naman ako pinakikinggan because I’m always in the wrong, right? Wala akong nagagawang tama, dad, don’t sugarcoat it anymore.”

Hinablot ng tatay ni Jongin ang binata at iniharap sa kanya. _“Then prove us wrong, Jongin.”_ Sa harap nila ni Junmyeon nangyayari ang lahat ng ito. And as if Junmyeon knew what Kyungsoo was thinking, automatic na pumwesto si Junmyeon sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Blocking him of whatever was to come. Pero Kyungsoo was all sorts of confused and worried dahil baka magkabuhatan ng kamay.

“What for?” Jongin sounds tired, “Palibhasa kasi naniniwala ka agad sa _paborito mong anak._ Tama ako, _dad?”_

Dito lang napansin ni Kyungsoo na walang kahit isang tama si Jongin sa mukha… hindi gumanti si Junmyeon?

“Jongin, you have no right to talk to me that way. Tatay mo pa rin ako, ako ang bumuhay sa iyo. Kung hindi mo ako kayang galangin bilang ama mo, galangin mo ako bilang tao. Huwag kang bastos.”

“But you _never _listen to me!” Ang sagot ni Jongin.

“You’re 25, Jongin. Stop acting like a _fucking_ child. Saan kami nagkamali ng pagpapalaki sa iyo? We gave you everything you want, tama? Saan kami nagkulang, Jongin?”

Dahil sa komosyon ay lumabas ang mama nila, nakapantulog na ito at halatang nagpapahinga nang bumaba, kasunod niya ay si Jongdae.

“Pinabayaan ka namin because that’s what you want, Jongin. Hindi ka na bata. You know what the consequences are, umpisa pa lang, alam kong alam mo ‘yun.” Sagot lang ng tatay ni Jongin. “Matanda ka na, stop acting like a child, _please_, anak.”

Jongin was angry. He was so angry at nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo ‘yun just by watching.

“You’re going to stay here.” Ang sabat ng nanay nila. Narinig nila ito at hindi nila napansing naglakad na ito sa direksyon nila. “We’ll leave tomorrow evening, Jongin, and you won’t be coming with us.”

Kung kanina’y galit lang si Jongin, ngayon ay mas confused siya, “_What?_ No! _Ayoko._”

“Sinong hindi nakikinig sa atin, Jongin? Anak, _you never listen to us_. I hope you realize that all this time, you’ve been taking everything, including _us,_ for granted. Kaming _pamilya mo._ You _never_ listen to _us_, Jongin.” Kalmado ang boses ng nanay nila at walang bakas ng galit, it was authority. Isa siyang powerful woman and she knows it, “You’re going to stay here whether you like it or not.”

“And don’t think about running away or leaving this place kasi _I will know_. I will know, Jongin. _Huwag mo akong subukan_. Kilala mo ako.”

She tightened her robe and left. Tinalikuran niya ang mag-aama, “_And that’s final_.”

Nang makarating si Kyungsoo sa bahay ay gising pa ang mga magulang niya, “Anong nangyayari?”

Sa totoo lang, hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi daw po uuwi si Jongin sa Maynila.” Ang sabi lang ni Kyungsoo, “Hindi po ako makaalis kanina kasi natatakot ako baka pati ako pagalitan ni tito…”

Natawa ang tatay ni Kyungsoo. “Mas matakot ka sa tita mo, mas nakakatakot siya magalit. Akalain mong itinuloy niya ang balak niya.” Ang sabi nito, “Akala niya magiging mabuti ang bakasyon nila dito para sa pamilya nila pero wala pa ring nangyari.”

“Bakit?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Gusto sana niyang turuan si Jongin tungkol sa kalakaran dito,” Sabi ng tatay ni Kyungsoo, “Mula noon kasi namulat lang si Jongin sa kung paano nila pinapalakad ang business sa Maynila. Hindi nga nakakarating si Jongin dito.”

“Pero ang issue po nila ay,” Kyungsoo tries to remember kung ano ang mga nabanggit, “Hindi daw sila pinakikinggan ni Jongin.”

“Totoo ‘yan,” Ang nanay naman ni Kyungsoo ang sumagot, “Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit ang laki ng pinagbago ng batang ‘yan. Mukhang napasama ang impluwensya ng Maynila sa kanya. Hindi naman siya ganyan noon.”

Nagpatuloy ang nanay ni Kyungsoo, “Gusto kasi ng tita mo na makita ni Jongin ang importansya ng kabuhayang ito para sa ating lahat, hindi lang para sa kanila. Tulad ng ibang mga magulang, gusto lang naman niya na masiguradong nasa mabuti pa rin ang mga anak niya… lalo na si Jongin.”

“Oh siya,” sabi ng tatay at nanay niya, “Maligo ka na at matulog, bukas ang alis nila kailangan natin mag-ayos at maghanda. Hindi mabuting pinagtitsismisan natin sila,”

Bago matulog ay inilagay niya ang antiseptic sa bedside table niya. Mukhang hindi niya nagamit, ibabalik niya pagbalik niya sa Wednesday.

Dumating na rin ang oras kung saan aalis na ang pamilya. And as per tita’s orders, iwan si Jongin. Hindi nga lumabas si Jongin sa kwarto niya noong kumakain sila. Naging malaki ang handaan ng pamilya dahil maging ang mga trabahador ng pamilya Kim ay inimbitahan para kumain.

Marami ang naghatid sa kanila pauwi, pinasalamatan nila ang mga nagtatrabaho dito dahil kung hindi rin naman dahil sa kanila ay hindi magtatagumpay ang business ng pamilya nila Jongin.

Bago umalis si Jongdae ay yumakap ito kay Kyungsoo nang mahigpit. “Babalik-balik kami ni kuya dito, Kyungsoo, ha. Habang wala kami, ikaw muna ang bahala kay Jongin.” He says, “Hindi rin namin alam hanggang kailan siya magsstay dito. Susubukan naming amuhin si Mom, para as soon as possible, we’ll get him out of your hair.”

Nangako naman si Kyungsoo sa kanila na babantayan ito at sisiguraduhing ligtas ang kalagayan ng kapatid nila.

It was Junmyeon who hugged him last. “Kyungsoo, I’m sorry you had to see _that_ last night.” Inassure niya naman ang kuya na wala lang iyon at normal lang ang misunderstanding sa isang pamilya. “And don’t worry about the clinic. Pagdating kong Maynila, we’ll be sending a team para sa clinic, and huwag kayong tatanggi.”

“Anong team?” Nagulat si Kyungsoo, “Huwag na, kuya! Nakakahiya.”

“Kakasabi ko lang na huwag tatanggi eh,” Junmyeon pats him sa shoulders, “My bestfriend’s a great doctor, palagi rin siyang nagmemedical missions, think of this as my thanks para sa pagtulong niyo sa akin ni Doc Zhang. Isa pa, nabanggit ko kaagad sa kanya ang situation and he’s going here with his team as soon as he can.”

Yumakap na lang si Kyungsoo sa kanila bago sila umalis. Not before Junmyeon asking for Yixing’s address dahil he wants to talk to him personally, tungkol sa imumungkahi niyang idea.

Nagdisperse ang mga tao dahil nakaalis na ang pamilya. Bago siya bumalik sa mansyon para tumulong maglinis ay tumingin siya sa direksyon ng kwarto ni Jongin. Nakatayo ito at nanonood lang. Nakita siguro nito na nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya sinara niya ang kurtina.

Wednesday came at maaga nagising si Kyungsoo dahil utos ng mama niya, “Dalhan mo ng pagkain si Jongin doon bago ka pumasok sa trabaho.”

Kaya naman nandito si Kyungsoo sa harap ng bahay at kumakatok nang kumakatok pero walang tao na sumasagot. _Patay, baka tumakas na si Jongin. _

Pinaulanan niya ulit ng katok ang pintuan at malapit na siyang sumabog at magsabi ng masasamang words dahil baka maging dahilan pa ng pagiging late niya ay dahil hindi siya nilalabas ni Jongin.

“_What is it_?” Padabog na binuksan ni Jongin nag pintuan at muntik pa niya makatok ang matigas na dibdib nito. _Oh, baka naman tulog kaya di ka sinasagot_. Halatang kakagising pa lang ni Jongin at nabwiset dahil sa walang tigil na pangangatok nito.

“Pagkain.” He says, matipid. Medyo nagcontemplate pa si Jongin kung papapasukin niya si Kyungsoo pero tumabi ito para magbigay ng daan.

Dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa loob para ipatong sa mesa ang mga pagkain, “Hanggang dinner mo ito. Bukas, maghahatid ulit ako ng pagkain, alas sais y media ng umaga ako magpupunta dito.” Ang sabi niya habang iniaayos ang mga Tupperware.

“Ano ‘to, _kulungan?_” Jongin says, “Hinahatiran pa akong pagkain. Tell me, sigurado ka bang hindi ka binigyan ng susi sa bahay para tignan kung di pa ako tumatakas?”

“Hindi ako binigyan ng susi o ng kahit ano, ang ibinigay nila sa akin ay tiwala.” Ang sabi lang ni Kyungsoo. Pinagpag ni Kyungsoo ang scrubs niya bago siya lumabas. “Ngayon, kung gusto mong tumakas, wala akong pakielam. Hindi ako ang kaaway mo dito.”

“Trust? Ingat ka. Wag ka masyadong maniwala sa mga pinapakita nila, façade lang ‘yan. Jongin.” Ang sabi ni Jongin. Extending his hand to Kyungsoo, formally talking to each other.

“Alam ko,” ang sagot ni Kyungsoo, he’s so snappy for some reason. “Kyungsoo.”

“Alam ko.” Ganti ni Jongin na sagot sa kanya. Binawi nito ang kamay niya.

Natatandaan naman pala niya ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo.

Hinatid naman siya ni Jongin sa may pintuan, “Nurse ka?” attempt ni Jongin sa pagssmall talk. Gusto niya magsabi ng capital _DUH!_

“Oo,” Sagot niya lang, “Si Chanyeol din. Ngayon, kung may kailangan ka, nasa bahay lang si Mamang at si Papang, si Mama at Papa, nasa bukid nagbabantay sa mga ani. Punta ka lang doon sa bahay namin kapag mayroon kang kailangan. Sige, aalis na ako. Initin mo ang pagkain, siguro naman marunong ka gumamit ng microwave.”

“Si Chanyeol din?” There was a smile on Jongin’s face. “Nurse din siya?” Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang nakakatawa sa sinabi niya kaya tinignan niya lang si Jongin na para bang nababaliw ito.

“Uh,” ang sinabi niya na lang slowly backing away, “Alis na ako.”

Umalis si Kyungsoo at naglalakad sa suuuuper long stretch na bakuran ng pamilya Kim. Sinuot niya na sa parehong balikat ang backpack niya at naglakad pakaliwa. Kaharap lang ng maliit na daanan ng mga sasakyan ang mga bahay dito, kaya natanaw pa rin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na pumara sa isang tricycle at sumakay sa likod.

Sinara ni Jongin ang pintuan ng bahay.

Walang pila sa labas ng clinic at nagtaka si Kyungsoo, nakaparada na rin ang isang lumang corolla at may katabing isang malaking itim na fortuner.

Pumasok si Kyungsoo at nagulat dahil mayroong dalawang nakascrubs na dark green katulad niya na umaassist sa mga tao. Nakita niya rin si Chanyeol na busy sa may triage area, siya na ang nakatoka doon dahil may mga katulong pa silang iba.

Medyo naguluhan si Kyungsoo dahil ang bilis ng pagtulong na nangyayari. Nakita niyang lumabas si Yixing sa opisina kasunod ng isa pang mas maliit na lalaki na nakawhite coat, pero matikas din. Mayroon siyang stance na tila ba may authority rin, just like Yixing.

“Andito na pala ang isa pang nurse ko,” Yixing says, “Doc, this is Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, si Dr. Minseok Kim, bestfriend ni Junmyeon.”

Ah, ang _bilis_ nga. Andito siya agad. Inexplain ni Minseok na when he heard about the situation ay agad niyang pinlano ang magiging takbo ng pagpunta nila dito. Sinama ni Minseok ang two of his best volunteer nurses na matagal niya na ring nakakasama.

As if on cue, lumapit ang isa sa mga ito, “_Doc, meron ba tayong available Calcibloc?”_ Isang binata na kasingtangkad lang ni Kyungsoo ang lumapit. Tinuro ni Yixing kung saan sila meron at later tonight na lang sila magpeprepare ng mga bagong equipment and medicine.

“That was Baekhyun, my best, best, Nurse.” Sagot ni Minseok. Si Yixing ang tumapik sa balikat nilang dalawa, “Oh siya, later tonight tayo magmeeting, ang dami pang naghihintay ng tulong natin.”

Alas otso na nang matapos sila sa huling pasyente nila, isa itong sanggol with an on and off fever nakaka alarm dahil baka dengue pero nagngingipin lang ang bata. Binigyan nila ang bata ng antibiotics para mawala rin ang plema at sipon nito.

“Day one was tough, tama?” Sabi ni Yixing. Hindi pa pala naipapakilala kay Kyungsoo ang isa pero nakasalmuha niya na ang mga nurse, nagtutulungan sila sa supplies. “Ganito talaga dito, kakaunti na lang ang mga tao pero parang bawat araw ay mag dinadala dito. I’m Doc Zhang, pero pwede namang Kuya Doc na lang.” Lumapit siya at tinapik si Kyungsoo, “These are my two peas in a pod, si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol.”

Natawa ang iba at nagsimula na rin magpakilala.

Si Minseok Kim, bestfriend ni Junmyeon and apparently, boyfriend pala ni Jongdae. Nagulat pa nga siya nang mabanggit ni Doc na minsan na lang sila magkikita ng boyfriend niya, tapos kinantsawan siya ng isang nurse na huwag masyadong mamiss dahil dadalaw naman dito minsan si Jongdae.

Ang dalawang nurse ay sina Baekhyun Byun at Sehun Oh. They have been doing volunteer work ever since at talagang nagjajive ang tatlo sa trabaho, Kyungsoo feels out of place sa sarili niyang lugar pero bigla siyang inakbayan ni Baekhyun. “Alam mo, sobrang idol kita. Everyday mo ‘tong ginagawa… pero cute ka pa rin?”

Tinignan niya nang masama si Baekhyun. Kyungsoo feels very light hearted, feeling niya makakasundo niya sila pero sa ngayon, ano munang balak nito. “Actually, MWF lang ako.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“MWF ka lang cute?” Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun, “Joke lang, bakit MWF lang?”

“Sarado ang clinic ng ibang mga araw, kailangan kasi lumuwas ni Kuya Yixing sa mga araw na ‘yon para kumuha ng supplies sa ibang bayan, minsan inilalakad niya ‘yung mga papeles. Ako naman, tumutulong ako sa pamilya ko.” Sagot niya.

Niyakap siya ni Baekhyun na pabiro, “Mas lalo kang naging cute sa paningin ko, kabahan ka na.”

Ano ba naman ‘to. “Huwag mo na pansinin ‘yan.” Sabi ni Sehun, ang matangkad na nurse, almost Chanyeol’s height, habang pinalalayo ang mga ulo nila. Isa sa perks ng pagiging matangkad. Natawa naman si Doc Minseok na nanonood lang.

“Maiba ako, saan kayo tutuloy?” Yixing asks them. Napalingon ang lahat sa kanya. Si Minseok ang sumagot, “Sa bahay ng mga Kim.”

Nagtaka si Kyungsoo. “Sa _mansyon?”_

“Not really, doon kami sa isa pang available house. Bukod sa pumunta kami dito to help, nakiusap din si Jongdae and Junmyeon kung pwede ko bantayan si Jongin.” Minseok says. “Nahiya kami when they offered na tumira kami sa Villa but we don’t really want to get in Jongin’s way.”

And they continued on with the conversation, si Baekhyun asking kung batchmates sila when they were in college. Sa UST kasi gumraduate si Chanyeol at si Kyungsoo, si Sehun at Baekhyun naman sa UPM kaya hindi sila nagtagpo when they were in college. But Baekhyun says, kng sakaling nagkakilala sila he’s sure na magiging bestfriends din sila ni Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tries to ignore Baekhyun’s glances sa kaibigan niya and keeps the small smile to himself,_ ah nako naman talaga. _

“Oh, by the way,” Sabi ulit ni Yixing, “Dahil marami na tayo, pwede na tayong magbukas ng clinic everyday, ‘yan ay kung okay lang sa inyo. Maybe we can set Wednesdays bilang day off, pati na nag Sunday. Okay ba sa lahat? We can also set shifts kung sino ang magkakasama minsan, will that be okay?”

There was a collective agreement.

Sumabay si Kyungsoo sa SUV ni Doc Minseok. Siya ang umupo sa harap para ituro ang daan papuntang mansyon. Nang makarating sila ay para silang on a medical mission dahil hindi man lang sila nakapagpalit ng mga scrubs. Tumulong din si Kyungsoo na magbaba ng mga luggage nila at si Kyungsoo ang nagturo sa isang available na bahay kamukha nang sa kanila, sa loob ng bakuran ng Villa Hermoso.

Tinuro ni Kyungsoo ang malaking mansyon with only a few lights open, “D’yan nagsstay si Jongin Kim.” Tinignan ni Kyungsoo ang loob ng bahay, checking kung madumi or anything but hindi naman masyado, “Bukas pwede akong pumunta dito para maglinis, tutulungan ko kayo.”

To which they agreed, dahil mas alam daw ni Kyungsoo ang lugar. Pumasok sila sa kanyang mga kwarto na napagdesisyunan. “Since kakarating niyo lang, bukas magdadala ako ng pagkain niyo.” Kaya naman nang magpaalam na si Kyungsoo para makapagpahinga na sila sa bago nilang titirhan for a few months, ay hinatid siya ni Minseok sa pintuan.

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” sabi nito bago siya lumabas ng pintuan, “Thanks for doing this. Pinapaabot din ni Jongdae ang pasasalamat niya sa iyo, lalo na sa pamilya niyo. Pati kami, aalagaan niyo pa.”

“Sus, Doc.” He waves nonchalantly, “Wala ‘yun, isa pa, ang laki na ng tinulong sa amin ng pamilya nila Jongdae, tapos kayo, maraming salamat sa pagtulong niyo sa amin dito sa Vida dahil mas marami na tayo sa clinic.”

“Good night, Kyungsoo.” Sabi ni Minseok bago isara ang pintuan.

Naglakad naman si Kyungsoo sa direksyon ng bahay nila Jongin. Para silang nakatriangle sa posisyon ng mga bahay at sobrang dami nang calories na naburn ni Kyungsoo kakalakad sa bakuran pa lang. Kumatok siya sa bahay hoping n asana gising pa si Jongin. Inis na binuksan ni Jongin ang pinto, “Sabi ko na nga ba ikaw na naman.”

Tinignan lang niya si Jongin. “Andito ako kasi may hinatid ako.” Ganti naman ni Jongin sa kanya ay siya naman ang tinitigan nito. Jongin almost says, _“Anong pakielam ko?”_

“Andyan si Doc Minseok sa kabilang bahay,” Sabi lang ni Kyungsoo, “Ayun lang. Pwede ko bang makuha ‘yung Tupperware ni mama?”

Tumabi si Jongin para makapasok ulit si Kyungsoo sa bahay. Dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa kusina, nakain na ni Jongin ang mga pagkain kaya naman hinugasan niya na ito. Pwede naman niya hugasan ang mga lalagyan sa bahay nila pero talagang doon siya naghugas at hindi niya rin alam kung bakit.

Alam ni Kyungsoo na nakatayo lang si Jongin sa may archway sa kusina, nakasandal ito sa bukana dahil nakikita ni Kyungsoo ang reflection nito sa bintana. “Pwede ka na matulog, isasara ko na lang ‘yung pintuan pagnakaalis na ako.” Kyungsoo says habang naghuhugas ng mamantikang Tupperware, sobrang nasstress si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw matanggal ang sebo.

“Kumusta ka?” Tanong ni Jongin, attempting ang pagssmall talk ulit.

Hindi sana sasagot si Kyungsoo pero ang nasabi niya lang ay, “Hindi ba dapat ikaw ang tinatanong ko n’yan?”

Si Jongin naman ang hindi nakasagot sa kanya, “Tahimik.” He answers, “Sobrang tahimik, hindi ako sanay.”

_Okay ‘yan pangreflect, self assessment lang._ Pwede na ‘yan, you will need this silence sooner or later. “Lubusin mo na,” Kyungsoo says to him habang binuksan ang faucet for warm water, “Hindi mo na ulit mararanasan ‘to sa Manila. Kunin mo oras na ‘to to think about what you did.”

“Pati ikaw, tingin mo ako ang mali dito?” Jongin asks almost in disbelief, pati si Kyungsoo may doubts sa kanya. Si Kyungsoo na hindi naman niya gaanong kilala, pero dahil sa naririnig sa kanya…

“Wala akong sinabi,” Kyungsoo says almost finishing up, “Malaki ka na, sigurado akong maraming beses mo nang naririnig ‘to. Ang laki na ng pinagbago mo mula sa kalaro ko noong mga bata pa tayo, at sana itake mo ito as a compliment. Bukas ng alas sais y media, magdadala ako ulit ng pagkain. Siguro okay lang din naman kung huhugasan mo na ang mga lalagyan.” Medyo bulong ang huling sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

Hinatid siya ni Jongin sa may pintuan noong aalis na siya, “Kyungsoo, may tanong ako.”

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo pero lumingon lang ito sa kanya bago ito ituloy, “_Wala ba talagang signal dito..._”

At parang ewan lang si Kyungsoo na nagsnort. Sobrang seryoso pa ng boses ni Jongin, kaya naman hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang matawa ng kaunti. Nagpigil pa siya ng tawa, “Kung gusto mo ng signal, sumama ka sakin sa clinic bukas. Kawawa ka naman.”

Alas sais y media on the dot ay nakakasiyam na katok pa lang si Kyungsoo nang pagbuksan siya ni Jongin. “Nine knocks,” ang bilang ni Kyungsoo, “New record.”

Hindi siya pinansin ni Jongin at tumabi lang sa pintuan. Napansin ni Kyungsoo na nakabihis ito at nakarelos pa, amoy bagong ligo rin. Mabango, amoy lalaking kaya kang pasakayin sa trip tapos iiwan ka lang din. “Saan punta mo?” Medyo malakas ang tawag ni Kyungsoo na naghahanda ng mga kakainin at nilalagay sa ref.

Sumagot si Jongin from the living room, “Wait, akala ko isasama mo ako sa clinic?”

Ah, Kyungsoo forgot. Nang lumabas siya sa may kusina ay nakita niya si Jongin na nakalounge sa sala, nakita niyang tinignan siya ni Jongin. As in tinignan. Compared to the other days na nagkikita sila, this is the only time na naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na tinignan siya ni Jongin.

“Halika na,” Kyungsoo says to him. Tumayo si Jongin at kinuha ang susi ng sasakyan niya. “Magsasasakyan tayo? Ayaw mo magtricycle?”

“Ayoko nga,” Sinabi ‘yun ni Jongin na para bang diring diri sa thought na magcocommute siya. Kaya naman heto sila ngayon, nasa loob ng magarang sasakyan ni Jongin na malamang ay binigay sa kanya ng mga magulang niya. Sobrang ganda ng sasakyan ni Jongin kung pwede lang ilutang ang puwet ni Kyungsoo ay ginawa niya na para lang di niya masyado madikitan ang kotse.

Nakarating sila sa clinic na mas mabilis dahil barubal magmaneho si Jongin. Sobrang barubal pakiramdam niyang nilipad ang mga palay na pinatutuyo sa kalyeng mga nadaanan nila, o kaya may isang manang na naglalako ng turon na nataasan ng daster dahil sa bilis ni Jongin. Literal na umangat na ang pwet ni Kyungsoo sa upuan dahil sa bilis. Ang higpit tuloy nang hawak niya… sa kamay ni Lord. Parang nagflash sa mga mata niya ang buhay niya.

Nakita niya ang paghehesistate ni Jongin na pumasok sa clinic nila, “Luma lang ‘yan, pero hindi ‘yan magigiba.” Kyungsoo jokes before going in at iniwan si Jongin sa labas. Binati niya sila Baekhyun at Sehun at inirapan si Chanyeol habang nagsasanitize ng sarili.

Nakita niyang tumayo si Chanyeol nang makita si Jongin, bitbit pa ni Chanyeol ang isang alcohol nang lumapit kay Jongin, “Jongin?” Tanong nito na medyo natatawa, “_Puta, ikaw nga_!”

Medyo natatawa si Jongin, “_Gago ka_, ang laki mo.” He says and half hugs Chanyeol. Pero after nila magyakap, winisikan niya si Jongin ng isopropyl. “Magsanitize ka nga muna.” At nakapagusap silang saglit at nagkumustahan pero naputol din agad dahil may mga pumasok na sa clinic.

Dahil sa dami nila sa clinic, and dahil din sa bagong schedule na halos everyday ay bukas ang clinic, nabawasan ang workload nila ni Doc Yixing. Sobrang grateful nila sa mga kasamahan nila sa bayan ngayon. Nagmemeryenda sila ni Baekhyun ng turon habang si Sehun at Chanyeol ay nagkakape sa isang tabi.

“Hindi ko alam na dito galing ‘yung Cocobop, honestly.” Ang sabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun habang ngumunguya ng turon ni Aling Myrna, “at mas lalong hindi ko alam na sobrang laki pala non dito.”

“Nagulat din ako nung nagnursing ako sa Maynila tapos lagi kong nakikitang iniinom ‘yung mga nakatetra box na buko juice.” Kyungsoo eats a large piece.

“Bakit daw nandito ‘yung bunso,” Baekhyun points to Jongin na nasa loob ng opisina ni Minseok at tanaw nila sa kinauupuan nila, ngumuso ito with his mouth na medyo glistening with arnibal. “Tungkol sa business?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Parang ganun na nga,” Binilot ni Kyungsoo ang dahoon nang saging na pinambalot ng turon, “Magulo eh.”

“Kababata niyo ba?” Baekhyun asks again.

Tumango si Kyungsoo, “Medyo, pero nagManila ‘yan agad, si Chanyeol lang kasama kong lumaki dito.” Sabay silang lumingon kay Chanyeol sa direksyon nito. Nakita nilang napaso si Chanyeol kaya medyo natapon ito sa kanya, buti na lang hindi puti ang uniporme nila. Medyo natawa sila sa kalokohan ni Chanyeol at napatingin tuloy sa kanila ito.

Umiwas sila ng tingin at nagpanggap na iba ang pinaguusapan nila, “Cute,” Baekhyun says to him. Tinaasan niya ng kilay si Baekhyun bago niya sinabihan ng, “_Seryoso ka ba?_”

“Why?” nagtataka si Baekhyun, “He’s cute.”

Nagfake gag si Kyungsoo, hinawakan niya ang noo ni Baekhyun at ang noo niya nang sabay, “Wala ka namang lagnat, okay ka lang?”

Tinabig ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Kyungsoo pabiro, “Ano ka ba,” He laughs, napatingin tuloy sila Chanyeol at Sehun sa kanila, “Sabi ko lang naman cute siya. Matangkad pa. Tapos, sobrang lambing sa mga tao.”

“Parehong kaliwa mga paa n’yan.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo, “Dati nagbabike kami, nalaglag siya tapos una yung baba niya ang laki nung sugat niya, ngumiti siya at nagthumbs up na duguan yung bibig at ngipin.”

Sobrang nakangiti si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo, “Naimagine ko, ang cute.” Nagpout pa si Baekhyun in an attempt to frown, “Kung plano mong siraan siya sa akin, hindi ka magtatagumpay.” Tinapik ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo sa balikat bago kumindat at dumiretso sa kung saan nakaupo si Chanyeol. Nakita niyang tumabi ito sa kaibigan niya, as in tabi, with like personal space invaded na ganap.

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo, _mukhang sinuswerte si Chanyeol sa mga bagong dating, ah._

Kumuha si Kyungsoo ng mug niya para sana kumuha ng tubig o kape, nadaanan niya ang opisina ni Kuya Yixing niya at nakita itong busy sa laptop niya at nakangiti habang nagtatype. _Aba, naman._

Sa kabilang kwarto, magkausap si Doc Minseok tsaka si Jongin sa opisina noong mga patay na oras, nadaanan ito ni Kyungsoo. He shouldn’t eavesdrop pero he hears na nagrereklamo si Jongin kay Doc, but being the adult that he is, alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano sinusubukan ni Minseok na iparating ang point ng mga magulang ni Jongin.

Kyungsoo was just standing awkwardly sa may water dispenser, hindi naman kumukuha ng inumin. Just listening, kahit masama ‘yun.

And on cue, biglang nagring ang phone ni Jongin. Tumayo ito agad at nagexcuse para sa labas sagutin, nadaanan niya si Kyungsoo na tinignan niya lang dahil nakipagtinginan lang si Kyungsoo na nakahawak sa mug niyang may cartoons na si Ice Bear. Kahit wala pang laman ang mug niya nilagay niya sa may bibig niya para kunwaring umiinom. Parang tanga lang.

Pinanood ni Kyungsoo kung paano siya naglakad palayo, suot ni Jongin ang isang puting shirt at blue na cotton shorts pero nakakasilaw ang rolex nitong silver sa braso pati na ang magarang suot na sapatos na hindi bagay para sa bayan nilang walang concept ng expensive na kagamitan.

_“Mom? Mom! Can you hear me?”_ Ang narinig ni Kyungsoo. Patuloy na nagpapanggap na uminom si Kyungsoo pero this time kumuha siya ng mainit na tubig at kape na sachet, kaya naririnig niya si Jongin na nasa lobby lang. _“Thank god, mamatay ako dito, mom. Walang signal, I had to watch TV… tapos walang cable. I had to watch Probinsyano… Mom, I’m sorry. It’s not funny anymore, I’m sorry, uwi na po ako, please, Mommy.”_

Nagsigh si Kyungsoo, kaya naman pala ang bilis na napapayag ni Jongin ang mgatao ay dahil ang galling nito maglambing. Binagalan pa niya ang paghalo sa kape niya. Gumamit pa ng _mommy _sa usapan si Jongin. _“What do you mean, hindi pwede?”_

_“Mom, naman.”_ He exhales through his nose, _“If I do that, will you cut down my three months to one month?” _

Wala nang narinig si Kyungsoo after that, narinig niya ang paglakad ni Jongin papasok sa opisina ni Doc Minseok_. “I guess I run the business here now.”_ Ang pagshrug ni Jongin, narinig ni Kyungsoo ang lahat. Paglabas niya sa pwesto niya ay napatingin ang tatlo sa kanya na malamang narinig din si Jongin. Nagshrug din ang Kyungsoo bago umupo sa triage area ng clinic at nagsimulang magsort ng files.

Nang oras na para magsiuwi sila ay naging kanya kanya ang mga tao sa sasabayan, si Doc Yixing at Chanyeol, si Doc Minseok, Baekhyun, at Sehun, at si Kyungsoo?

Noong sasakay na sila ay humiwalay si Kyungsoo, magtrtricycle sana siya pauwi dahil hindi niya alam kung saan siya sasabay sa sasakyan, pwede naman siyang magpanggap na may pupuntahan? Bibili ng pagain pasalubong? Nagulat siya nung kinalabit siya ni Jongin, “Saan ka pupunta?”

“Ay, pasalubong!” Nagulat si Kyungsoo at nasabi ang iniisip niya. “Ano ba?”

“Alam mo, if I remember correctly, bawal ang nerbyoso sa mga nurse.” Pagsasalita ni Jongin, “Saan ka pupunta?”

“Uuwi?” Tanong na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ka sure?” Tanong ni Jongin, nagulat pa sila dahil bumusina si Kuya Minseok niya as a sign of “hey, aalis na kami.” Kasunod nila ay ang corolla ni Yixing. Kumaway lang si Kyungsoo kay Yixing.

“Uuwi.” Inulit ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin pero sinagot siya ni Jongin ng, “Eh saan ka pumupunta?”

“Sasakay ng tricycle?”

Jongin was confused, “Bakit?”

“Kasi uuwi na ako?”

“Yeah, I know.” Ang sabi nito, napakahilig inglisin si Kyungsoo namumuro na ito kay Kyungsoo, “Hindi ka sabay?”

“Okay lang ba?” Kyungsoo says to him, nakahawak ito sa backpack niya.

“Oo naman,” Jongin says, “Bakit naman hindi?” Inaya niya na si Kyungsoo sa loob ng sasakyan niya. Nang naghahanda na sila umalis ay napansin ni Jongin na he’s almost empty sa gas, and he tries not to curse. Pero nagmura siya, hindi siya handa. Malay ba niyang hindi siya uuwi? Wala na siyang gas saglit na lang ito.

“Anong problema?” Kyungsoo asks warily habang nasa biyahe sila pauwi, medyo madilim na sa mga kalye and kahit madilim, tila talaga nasa Fast and the Furious ‘tong si Jongin at palaging lumilipad at parang nauubusan ng lupa kapag nagmamaneho.

“Wala naman,” Jongin answers, glancing at Kyungsoo. “Iniisip ko lang, kung paano ako mabubuhay dito. I’m almost out of gas, walang internet, walang signal. Walang tao, apparently.”

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo paano niya pagagaanin ang loob ng isang taga Maynila na naculture shock sa buhay probinsya. So he just says, “Pwede ba natin buksan ‘yung radio?” Jongin glances at him again, pero binuksan ang radio. Si Kyungsoo ang naglipat ng istasyon at nahanap ang mga pamilyar na boses. Naabutan niya ang mga nagsesend ng liham sa show para basahin.

“Totoo ba?” Jongin wants to laugh, “Ang ganda ng sasakyan ko pero nakikinig tayo sa… radio drama.”

“Shh,” sabi ni Kyungsoo bago pumikit. Natawa tuloy si Jongin at napailing na lang. He doesn’t say anything anymore, pero nilakas niya lang ang radio drama and listens to whatever the fuck Brando wants and why Milagros does not want to get married to Brando.

Sakto lang ang tapos ng radio drama nang makarating sila sa bakuran ng Villa. Si Kyungsoo ang unang bumaba sa medyo mataas na sasakyan. Lord, sana huwag siyang mapunitan ng uniporme dahil sa pinagagagawa niya sa buhay niya.

Lagi pa namang napupunitan si Kyungsoo ng uniporme sa may bandang pwet, napakalaki naman kasi talaga.

Dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa direksyon ng bahay nila at nagtaka si Jongin. “Saan ka na naman pupunta?” He asks Kyungsoo nang sa ibang direksyon ito pumunta.

“Uuwi?” He says, with the same voice noong nasa clinic sila. Just as confused as before.

Kyungsoo found himself seated sa may sala nila Jongin, he’s still in his scrubs. Hindi niya rin alam bakit sumama na naman siya dito. Pero si Jongin ang lumabas sa may dining at may hawak na isa pang pagkain. “Marunong ako gumamit ng microwave.” Pagmamayabang ni Jongin, “Hindi naman sa pagmamayabang, I live alone sa Manila.”

Pinanood lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

“Gusto kong magsorry,” Jongin says. “Mula nung dumating ako dito a few days ago, naging masungit ako. Hindi dapat ako nagalit, I know we were friends before, tayong tatlo nila Chanyeol. And I’m sorry for being an ass when all you did was to make sure na mabubuhay ako dito.”

Medyo natawa si Kyungsoo, “Wala ‘yun.”

“Kain,” sabi ni Jongin while offering him utensils. Tahimik silang nanonood ng TV habang naghahapunan na late, nanonood sila ng… Killer Bride. But really, walang pake si Kyungsoo. Nang medyo makakain na sila ay nagpahinga sila. They were just lounging on the sofa, sa harap nila ay mga pinagkainan at ang TV na wala namang nanonood at nakabukas lang.

“Alam mo,” Jongin says bigla all of a sudden, “When I heard na nasa Manila ka, I wanted to visit you.”

Talaga? Kyungsoo wants to say pero he just listened.

“I was the one who told mom na iconvince ka to study sa Manila. You were so adamant on not going to college para lang makapagtrabaho agad to help, kasi nga si kuya mo naman may work na.” Jongin explains, “Kaya nung nalaman kong nakapasa ka sa entrance exams, and nung nagmove in ka sa dorm mo, I really wanted to visit you, kumustahin lang.”

_Pero hindi mo ginawa_, “I really wish I did. Baka kung dinalaw kita, magkaibigan pa rin tayo.”

“_Magkaibigan pa rin naman tayo_,” Kyungsoo reassures him.

“Yeah, pero,” Hindi na tinuloy ni Jongin ang sasabihin. “Hindi ko nga alam na nursing kinuha mo.”

Patuloy lang silang naghabol sa mga kwentuhang hindi nila napagusapan. Which was just the right pace, hindi mabilis, hindi mabagal. Natatawa sila sa mga kwento ng bawat isa, lalo na nang mapagusapan ang kagaguhan ni Chanyeol noong college. “Si Chanyeol, hinimatay the first time na may exercise kami tungkol sa pagkakabit ng IV.” Kyungsoo starts, “Hindi niya mahanap ‘yung ugat ko, siya partner ko noon, namali siya nang tinusok, may sumirit na dugo. Bigla siyang ninerbyos at namutla… tapos natumba.”

Tuwang tuwa na inaalala ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari at hindi maalis ang ngiti sa mga labi niya. Nakangiti rin naman si Jongin sa kanya ngunit hindi na tumatawa, just amused at the story. “Kayo ba?”

Biglang natigilan si Kyungsoo, “_Ano?_” He sounds so offended, and just like Baekhyun, natatawa na lang si

Kyungsoo. Pero hindi niya nasagot si Jongin.

Biglang kinilabutan si Kyungsoo, “_Ewan ko sa’yo_,” he says brushing him off na natatawa, “Hugasan ko na ‘to, tapos uuwi na ako. Maaga pa ako bukas.”

Matapos syang makapagligpit, bitbit ang backpack at mga Tupperware ay lumabas na siya, bago siya lumabas, sinabayan siya ni Jongin sa pintuan. “Pinaalam na kita,” Jongin says, “Kay Dr. Zhang, tsaka kay Kuya Minseok.”

Napalingon tuloy si Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ka muna papasok.” _Sa iskol, Cassie._

_“Huh?”_ Medyo confused si Kyungsoo, hindi pa naman niya day off?

“Sasamahan mo ako bukas.”

_At kelan naman siya pumayag sa planong ‘yon?_

Nagising si Kyungsoo para maligo, papasok pa rin siya sa trabaho. Hindi siya makikinig kay Jongin baka mamaya pinagtitripan lang siya nito. Nang palabas na siya sa kwarto niya ay naamoy niya ang pagkabangong kape na bagong timpla. Malamang nagkakape na naman ang papang at mamang niya, siguro nakaalis na ang mama at papa niya.

Pagbukas niya nang pintuan ay halos manlaki ang malaki nang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Pagkabukas niya nang pinto ay sinara niya ito agad at sumandal sa pinto, “Anong ginagawa mo dito?” He half screams bago humanap nang mas maayos na damit.

Nakaboxers lang si Kyungsoo at nakamaluwag na P.E. tshirt niya noong college, at sigurado siyang bago niya maisara ang pintuan ay nakita niyang nakatingin si Jongin sa kanya, pababa. Hindi sa mukha.

Nagsuot ng shorts si Kyungsoo bago lumabas ulit bago hampasin si Jongin sa braso. “Bakit ka nandito?”

“Diba, I told you, sasamahan mo ako.” Jongin says to him, pero hindi sa mukha niya. Nakatingin pa rin talaga sa lower half niya. Gago ‘to ah.

“Pumayag ba ako?” He says, angrily. Urong Sulong talaga silang dalawa, parang kahapon lang ng gabi hindi sila magkasundo sa kagaguhan. Ngayon, gigil na naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Sumabat ang Papang niya, “Agahan muna bago kayo magtalakan. Ganyan na ganyan kayo noong mga bata pa kayo, palagi kayong nagkukulitan.”

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa dining, sa tabi niya ay umupo si Jongin. Kinausap siya ni Mamang, “Ano bang plano niyo sa taniman, bakit dadalaw ka?”

Sumagot si Jongin na kailangan niya kausapin ang mga magtatanim nila with regards to this quarters harvest dahil medyo mas mababa ang last quarter compared to the quarter before that and worried sila nab aka may infestation na ng bugs or whatever the case may be basta nakakaaffect ito with the harvest.

Jongin sounds mature. “Sa totoo lang po, I could care less, kaso kailangan daw sabi nila Mom.”

_Ayun na nga. _

Kaya naman nang matapos sila ay sinamahan na lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa plantasyon. It’s been a few weeks? Mula lang makapunta sila ni Jongin sa taniman. At para talagang anak ng mayaman si Jongin kung tumayo nang magoversee sa mga nangyayari sa taniman nila. Nakaupo lang si Kyungsoo sa isang lilim nang makita niyang nakikipagkwentuhan sa isa sa mga magsasaka nila.

Nakakunot ang noo ni Jongin dahil sa init at sa araw dahil may tinatanaw ito sa malayo. Nakacross din ang mga braso nito sa dibdib nito at hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pagmasdan ang katawan ni Jongin. Sobrang nagbago na ito kumpara sa patpating bata na kalaro niya. Nakasuot ng outing tshirt na hapit na hapit si Jongin, hindi siya sure kung nakakahinga pa si Jongin<strike> pero siya sigurado siyang hindi siya makahinga dahil sa pinagmamasdan niya.</strike>

Pinanood niya kung paano lumapit si Jongin sa mga inani na buko, at kausap ang pinakahead ng mga magsasaka nila. Kinakatok niya ito at nagmomostra pa ng mga kamay, hindii alam ni Kyungsoo ang nangyayari pero hindi niya rin naman aamining sobrang attractive sa paningin niya ang ganitong side ng kababata niya.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Narinig niyang tanong sa may likuran niya, mama ito ni Kyungsoo.

Nagmano si Kyungsoo sa mama niya, “Sinamahan ko lang po si Jongin, gusto daw niyang makita ‘yung anihan.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Ngumiti ang mama niya at tumango lang. “Dito kayo manananghalian?”

Kaya naman nang dumating ang oras ng kainan ay kasabay nila Jongin at Kyungsoo ang mga manggagawa pati na nag mga magulang ni Kyungsoo. Kumakain silang lahat boode style para lahat makakain. Medyo naghesitate pa nga si Jongin dahil nakakamay silang kakain. Hindi naman sa pagiging maarte pero…

“Nganga!” Narinig ni Jongin na sumigaw si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya. Nakahanda ang mga kamay nito para subuan siya gamit ang kamay. Hindi alam ni Jongin ang gagawin kaya ngumanga na lang siya. Sinubuan siya ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kamay, may kanin, piraso ng tinapa at ng itlog na maalat at kamatis.

Nagulat si Jongin, well dahil masarap, but mas nagulat siya dahil sinubuan siya ni Kyungsoo gamit ang mga kamay nito. “Masarap, diba? Magkamay ka na. Gusto mo subuan pa kita, Mahal na Hari?” pagbibiro ni Kyungsoo na siya namang tinawanan ng iba nilang kasama kumain.

Tinanggal ni Jongin ang relos niya bago maghugas ng kamay sa tabing gripo at nagsimulang makikamay. Pinanonood niya si Kyungsoo kung paano nito gamitin ang kamay niya. Medyo makalat ang kay Jongin kaya naman natatawa na lang si Kyungsoo, lalo na nung sa isang subo ni Jongin ay may natira pang kanin sa pisngi.

Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ito at nagpatuloy lang na kumain habang hindi napansing medyo natigilan si Jongin.

Nakakwentuhan pa ni Jongin ang isa sa mga manggagawa matapos silang kumain, marami sa kanila ang walang benepisyo. Hindi naman sa nagrereklamo sila dahil they think that what they receive is enough. Marami nang naitulong ang pamilya ni Jongin sa kanila, kaya nahihiya na sila.

“Pero karapatan niyo ‘yun, ‘Tang.” Jongin says, “Hindi ito utang na loob system, ‘yun ang kailangan niyo. Ngayon, hindi naman pwedeng tanggap lang kayo nang tanggap ng sweldo. Meron ho pala kayong mga kailangan, dapat sinusubukan niyo hong ilapit sa amin.”

“Sir, nakakahiya na ho kasi talaga.”

“Ako na ho ang bahala,” pagaassure ni Jongin. “Ako na po ang magaayos niyan personally. By the end of the year, makakaasa kayo. Pagbalik kong Manila, that will be the first na aayusin ko.”

For the first time, Jongin really felt like an adult.

Hindi siya makapaghintay para maikwento ang nangyari sa mga magulang niya.

“So now, pati pagpapatakbo namin ng negosyo, sinusubukan mong kalabanin?” It was what his dad said nang maikwento niya ang nangyari. He called with no ill intentions pero syempre, siya pa rin ang may mali. When in fact, _where are the workers’ benefits?_

Sobra ang papuri ng mga workers nila sa Manila na may mga tamang benepisyo na natatanggap pero ang mga nagpapakahirap sa anihan ay wala? “All I’m saying is, they’re just as important as the ones in Manila.” Hindi na matiis ni Jongin kaya binabaan niya nang telepono ang papa niya. He waited for a few days after ng pakikipagusap niya sa mga magsasaka nila, he was actually formulating what to say before calling home, mga ilang araw din ang nakalipas pero parang wala lang din pala.

Pagpasok niya sa clinic ulit ay nakita niya si Kyungsoo na nakayuko at umangat ang ulo para ngitian siya. Ngumiti na lang din si Jongin bago pumasok sa opisina ni Kuya Minseok. Nilabas ni Jongin lahat ng saloobin niya kay Minseok, but mostly, his dilemma was, _“Akala ko ba gusto nilang ayusin ko ‘yung pagpapatakbo dito? Bakit naman kung kelan I took initiative biglang tinurndown ako agad?”_

But it was stopped when may rush emergency of a kid who hit his head noong naglalaro kaya naman naging busy ang mga doctor at mga nurse, leaving Jongin to just chill sa isa sa mga monoblocks sa lobby ng clinic. Pinanood niya kung paano naman binibigyan ng utmost care ni Kyungsoo ang iba pang pasyente, mula sap ag alalay sa mauupuan hanggang sa pagbibigay ng tubig.

Nasubukan din ni Jongin makapaginternet dahil may data sila dito. Jongin wonders kung bakit kahit kalian hindi niya nasubukang hanapin si Kyungsoo sa facebook kaya naman ngayon niya ito ginagawa, nakita niya na dalawang taon na mula nang huli niyang palitan ang picture niya. Nagscroll pa si Jongin hanggang makarating siya sa college org DPs ni Kyungsoo.

“Ginagawa mo d’yan?” Ginulat siya ng isa sa mga nurse, si Sehun. “Kita ko ‘yon.”

Tinignan tuloy niya nang masama si Sehun. Sabi tuloy ni Sehun, “Huwag ka mag alala, hindi ko sasabihin.” Nagsigh si Sehun bago nagstretch dahil magpapahinga siya. “Kelan pa?”

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit siya kinakausap ni Sehun eh hindi naman talaga sila magkakilala? “What do you mean?”

“Type mo?” He asks.

“Hindi ah,” Jongin says.

“Sure.” Sehun says nagnanarrow pa ang mga mata niya bago tuluyang pumikit.

Noong napagpasyahan na nilang umuwi ay automatic na sa direksyon na ng sasakyan ni Jongin. Nakikipag asaran pa si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na palaging tinutulak na literal kay Chanyeol. Muntik na talagang sumubsob si Baekhyun sa likuran ni Chanyeol dahil sa lakas ng tulak ni Kyungsoo.

Nagpaalam sila sa bawat isa, dahil bukas panibagong araw na naman. Pinanood nilang umalis ang mga sasakyan ng iba bago sila umalis. Nakasakay na sila nang binuksan si Kyungsoo ang radio, nakangiti pa ito kay Jongin. Natawa tuloy ang Jongin bago istart ang sasakyan.

“Kumusta, ano raw sabi nila tita?”

“Hmm.” Jongin says, before driving off papunta sa kalye. “Si Dad nakausap ko. Eh, nothing new. I guess I’ll be staying for a while.”

Nagnonod si Kyungsoo, pero tinuloy lang ni Jongin ang kwento. Nakikinig lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya wala itong ibang sinabi kundi, “Gawin mo ‘yung sa tingin mo ay tama at nararapat.” Ngumiti lang ito sa kanya.

Halos nakalimutan ni Jongin na oo nga pala, mauubos na ang gas niya. Dahil on the way pauwi ay namatayan na sila ng makina. Kung susumahin, 40 minutes ang biyahe by car sa papuntang clinic galing bahay, same lang kapag pauwi.

Nagulat din si Kyungsoo nang matigilan sila. “Anong nangyari?”

“Walang gas.” Jongin answers, nakatulala siya sa harap. Medyo sa kalagitnaan pa naman sila nahinto, walang bahay na malapit, parehong talahiban ang tabi. Bumaba silang dalawa para maghanap ng tricycle man lang. “Bukas, kuha tayong gas. Ang kailangan natin ngayon ay makauwi.”

Ang tagal nilang naghihintay nang dadaang tricycle pero walang nangyayari. Isinara na lang ni Jongin ang sasakyan at inaya si Kyungsoo na umupo sa likuran ng pick up niya. Jongin sighs and lays back sa malamig na metal sa likuran niya. “Ang daming stars.”

Kyungsoo copies him, ang tagal ng tricycle naglalagkit na si Kyungsoo. “Syempre,” He answers, “Noong nagaral ako sa Maynila, wala akong matanaw na bituin noon kahit sa bintana ng tinutuluyan kong boarding house.”

Parehas nilang pinanonood ang mga bituin, stoping every now and then dahil baka may tricycle na dadaan pero hindi ito tumutuloy sa direksyon nila. Umupo na lang si Kyungsoo at kinuyakoy ang mga paa. “Kumusta ang buhay mo sa Maynila?”

“Hmm,” Jongin thinks of what to say, “Fun, lalo na kapag pakiramdam mo ang tanging hawak mo lang ay ang oras mo.”

Kyungsoo listens, “Everything was a blur, kasi sobrang bilis ng mga pangyayari palagi. Ang bilis ng oras, ikaw ang magaadjust sa pagsabay sa agos. If there’s anything, narealize kong hindi dapat ikaw ang naghahabol sa oras.”

Kyungsoo smiles sa narinig niya kay Jongin at mas lalong ngumiti nang mas malaki nang marinig niya ang mahinang boses ni Jongin. “I think I kind of like it here.”

May bumusina sa kanila kaya napatayo silang dalawa. Huminto ang driver para tanungin sila at nang sinabi nila nag nangyari ay tinulungan sila nito. Nakasakay si Kyungsoo sa labas at si Jongin ang nasa loob, bago sila ibaba sa harap ng Villa ay pinakusapan ni Kyungsoo na kung maaari ay matignan tignan ang sasakyan sa kalye dahil bukas pa nila ito mababalikan. Nangako ang driver na babalikan sila nito bukas dito, para mabigyan sila ng gas at matulungan sila.

Nang makarating sila sa harap ng gate ng Villa ay nilakad na lang nila papasok. Nakatingala pa rin si Jongin sa taas, nakatingin sa langit. This time, iba na sa nakasanayan, si Jongin ang naghatid kay Kyungsoo sa harap ng bahay nito na nasa loob lang ng bakuran.

Pinanood ni Jongin na makapasok si Kyungsoo, kumaway ito at nagmouth ng _“Good night.”_ Dahil tulog na ang mga tao sa bahay nila. Nagmouth din ito ng _“Good night.”_  
  


Si Jongin na lang ang naglalakad pauwi sa bahay nilang masyadong malaki for himself, he was spinning his car keys sa mga daliri nito. He surely misses the life he had in Manila, kung saan he would stay out until the wee hours of the morning dahil uminom siya, or galing siya sa hook ups, or whatever. He was living his life, halos hindi siya lumilingon.

Walang ibang marinig si ongin kundi ang mga kuliglig sa paligid na halos tabunan ang mga iniisip niya. Pumasok siya sa bahay because he just wants to sleep it off, and maybe hope that tomorrow would be somehow different, baka bukas alam niya na ang dapat gawin.

Buti na lang at day off si Kyungsoo today. Maaga siya nagising dahil sila ang kinakatok ng nakausap nilang tricycle driver. Sobrang dumi raw ng sasakyan nila, panahon ng isang migratory bird specie para maglipad at mukhang natripan ang sasakyan.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng driver. But he said na hintay muna si kuya at magkape gigisingin niya lang ang kasama niya. Kaya naman akahit walang ligo ay sinugod niya si Jongin, kinatok niya nang ilang beses at binuksan ng isang bagong gising ang pintuan.

Napalunok si Kyungsoo dahil sa nakita, wala ba talagang saplot si Jongin kapag natutulog? “Uh.” Hindi tulpy nakapagsalita ang Kyungsoo. Pero natauhan siya bigla at sinabi lang na, “Kotse mo!!!”

Sinuot ni Jongin ang kung ano ang nahablot niya sa bahay at sumakay sa tricycle kung saan sila hinatid. Halos hindi makilala ni Jongin ang pula niyang Toyota Tacoma TRD Pro 2020 Model niya. Napakamot si Kyungsoo kasi parang naglatin si Jongin nang sabihin niya ang modelo ng sasakyan niya. “Ok.” Sabi niya lang.

Natripan nga ang sasayan ni Jongin dahil puro ipot ito ng ibon, ‘yung iba, sobrang fresh pa. Runny. Sorry sa mga kumakain ngayon, pero ‘yon talaga ang description. Dalawang tricycle driver ang tumulong na magtransport ng emergency na gaas para sa sasakyan ni Jongin, para lang maiuwi ito. To which they did namna, kaya lang hesitant pa pumasok si Jongin. Minaneho niya ang sasakyan niya habang nalulungkot dahil bakit naman ganon, bakit ganon!!!

“May alam ka bang nagcacar wash around here?” Ang tanong ni Jongin.

“Car wash?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo, “Walang ganun dito. Naghihintay lang kami ng ulan.”

“Sa kabilang bayan, wala?” He asks and Kyungsoo shakes is head no.

_“Ituloy mo hanggang bahay, ako ang bahala sa’yo.” _

Hawak ni Jongin ang hose na mula sa bakuran nila, si Kyungsoo naman may dalang dalawang malaking sponge at timba na walang laman. “Car wash.” Kyungsoo says na nakangiti.

Jongin found it cute, sobrang funny ni Kyungsoo gusto niyang mangggigil dahil walang kahit anong car at washing dito.

“Seryoso ka?” Jongin asks him.

“Ang galing ko kaya maghugas ng pinggan, anong pinagkaiba nito? Mas malaki lang ang sasakyan. Matigas na sebo nga natatanggal ko eh.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo bago ihagis ang isang sponge kay Jongin. “Bombahin mo na!” Sigaw pa nito.

Napailing na lang si Jongin at itinapat ang hose kay Kyungsoo.

“Gago ka!” He shouts habang tinatakpan ang sarili mula sa tubig. “Sasakyan! Hindi ako!”

Tumatawa na si Jongin at inilipat ang aim sa sasakyan niya. “Ay, sa sasakyan ba? Akala ko ikaw eh, hindi ka pa naliligo eh.”

Gumanti si Kyungsoo sa pagbato kay Jongin ng sponge na binabad niya muna sa tubig na may sabon. Napa aray si Jongin nang malakas ang pagtama nito sa may tiyan niya. “Ang kapal mo, ikaw din naman!” Sabi na nga ba’t walang car washing na magaganap dito.

Nagpupunas na silang dalawa, parehas silang basa. Medyo tumitirik na ang araw pero hindi pa sila natatapos o may naachieve man lang. Mas madalas pang binabasa ni Jongin ang sarili niya gamit ang hose dahil sobrang init ng panahon habang nasa initan sila na naglilinis ng kotse.

Aalukin sana niya si Kyungsoo ng hose ng tubig dahil baka naiinitan na ito, nasa may likuran pa naman si Kyungsoo na nagkukuskos ng likod na compartment na naiwan nilang bukas kagabi. “Kyung—“ At halos mabitawan ni Jongin ang hawak niyang hose.

Nakatuwad kasi si Kyungsoo sa direksyon niya. Bilang binasa niya kanina si Kyungsoo, hapit na hapit ang suot nitong shorts habang nakatuwad. Pwede rin nating inote na parang wala yatang suot na briefs itong si Kyungsoo dahil walang nakitang lining ng underwear si Kyungsoo, not that Jongin is staring.

Matagal na hindi nagsasalita si Jongin. Sobrang init. Pawis na pawis na siya, dahil sa init. Hindi niya sasabihin kung dahil bas a araw o sa… Major flashbacks noong nagpunta siya sa bahay nila Kyungsoo at nakita itong nakasuper maiksing boxer shorts at tshirt na maluwag. This time, hapit ang suot nitong basa at kita ni Jongin ang bawat kurba ni Kyungsoo underneath his very wet clothes.

“Bakit ka nakatayo d’yan?” Kyungsoo asks him, still in his very daring tuwad pusisyon pero nakalingon.

Nagmalfunction ang utak ni gago at instead of actually doing something rational like pretend na hindi siya nakatingin or umalis na lang, ang ginawa ni Jongin ay tinapatan niya na naman ng hose si Kyungsoo. “Ano ba!” Sigaw nito at sumugod sa kanya, nakatayo na si Kyungsoo sa likuran ng pick up niya at pababa sana sa kinatatayuan ni Jongin pero nadulas ito dahil masabon.

Buti na lang mabilis ang reflexes ni Jongin at nasalo niya si Kyungsoo. Malas na lang dahil mabigat pala si Kyungsoo for some odd reason! Baka lahat ng bigat niya ay nasa—

Natuluyan silang matumba sa damuhang basa, si Kyungsoo ang nakapaibabaw sa kanya. Parehong kamay ni Jongin ang nakayakap kay Kyungsoo. Nagkatitigan pa silang dalawa, pero si Kyungsoo sa labi lang ni Jongin nakatingin, bago biglang tumayo. “Ayan, puro ka kasi kagaguhan!”

Biglang lumipat si Kyungsoo sa otherside ng sasakyan at sinabing, “Dalian mo na d’yan, gusto ko nang maligo at kumain.”

And somehow, gusto rin ni Jongin maligo at kumain pero magkaiba sila ni Kyungsoo ng iniisip.

Sobrang squeaky clean ng sasakyan ni Jongin, thank you, Kyungsoo for having magical hands.

(At sa sobrang saya nila for some reason, dahil lang sa paghuugas ng sasakyan, hindi nila napansin ang mga matang nanonood sa kanila mula sa kabilang bahay. Sabihin na lang nating may nagsabi ng, “Sana all.”)

Wala si Mamang o si Papang sa bahay nila Kyungsoo, kasama ng Mama at Papa niya sa bukid ang mga matatanda na umalis pala kanina noong naglilinis sila nang sasakyan. Halos tumutulo si Kyungsoo nang pumasok siya sa loob ng bahay nila, kasunod niya si Jongin na equally just as wet as he was. “Bilisan mo, pupunasan pa natin ‘yung tulo mamaya baka madulas sila.”

Mas malapit sa pinaglinisan nila ng sasakyan ang bahay nila Kyungsoo. Binato niya si Jongin ng tuwalya, ikaw na mauna maligo, baka magkasakit ka kapag natuyuan ka. Binigyan niya ng damit si Jongin, “Ito muna suot mo, palitan mo na lang kapag umuwi kang mansyon.”

So, Jonin did what he was told, naligo siya sa CR ng bahay nila Kyungsoo. Suot niya ang tshirt na kaamoy ni Kyungsoo, pati na ang pares ng shorts na medyo maiksi kay Jongin. Noong lumabas siya ay nakita niya si Kyungsoo na nagkakamot ng ilong, “Ang tagal mo, sisipunin na ako.”

“Di ka pa kasi sumabay sakin,” pagbibiro ni Jongin kung saan naman siya tinignan ni Kyungsoo ng masama at sinabihang, “Ewan ko sayo.”

“Hey, kung makaarte ka, I’ll have you know na sa Manila, maraming may gugusto na pumwesto sa pwesto mo.” Jongin says cockily. “Easy ka lang sa sinasabi mo.”

“Wow,” Kyungsoo says without any hit of enthusiasm, “Pero wala tayo sa Maynila. Wala akong pakielam d’yan. Tabi.”

Natawa na lang si Jongin habang pinanonood ang basing Kyungsoo na pumasok sa CR, kapit pa rin ang mga damit nito sa katawan niya. Kyungsoo was always wearing clothes that were too big for his size, pati yung uniform niya ang pantalon lang ang hapit sa may puwitan banda, but the rest, maluwag. It was a sight to see, kung paano niyayakap ng damit ni Kyungsoo ang balat niya. He looked so tiny.

Habang hinihintay ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ay sinulit niya na ang pagpunta sa bahay nila, Jongin remembers kung saan ang kwarto ni Kyungsoo dahil tinuro ng lolo nito noon and that was the same room na nilabasan nil Kyungsoo na nakamaiksing boxers at tshirt lang.

Tinry niyang buksan ang pintuan, at to his surprise bukas naman ito. Kyungsoo’s room looked so much like Kyungsoo. It was simple, wala masyadong nakakabit sa mga pader, liban na lang sa isang bulletin board na may calendar. Jongin saw different notes, mayroong maintenance medicine schedule para sa mga magulang at grandparents niya. There were a couple notes na schedule niya sa pagpunta sa Manila for seminars.

Sa palibot ng bulletin board niya na may cork at whiteboard ay ang mga nakapin na pictures. May picture ni Kyungsoo noong college kasama ang mga kaibigan nito, napansin niyang andun si Chanyeol. Mayroon silang picture ni Chanyeol noong oath taking nila as bagong nurses of the Philippines. Meron siyang picture kasama ang mga magulang, ang mga grandparents, mayroon from the hospital isang pic na nakayakap sa kanya si doc, there were new sets of pictures, isang sticky note ang katabi nito, it says NEW FAMILY ADDITION at kasama ay ang litrato nila sa clinic, kasama ni doc Minseok, Baekhyun, and Sehun.

He touched the picture, at nagulat siya nang may nakalagay sa likod nito. He moves the photo, nagulat si Jongin sa nakita.

It was a picture of Jongin noong mga bata sila, nakaposing si Jongin with his god awful hair, nakatayo ito at may hawak na bibe, si Kyungsoo ay nasa tabi nito nakangiti rin at nakaturo sa bibe na hawak ni Jongin. They looked like they were around 7, Jongin tries to remember all of the summers na umuuwi sila ng family niya dito and then they just stopped.

He didn’t really mind, besides, bata pa lang naman siya. Kaya tuloy naging parang foggy ang ibang memories ni Jongin sa tuwing umuuwi silang Manila. He smiles dahil may maliit itong sulat ng ballpen sa gilid. Bunso + Bunso, ang nakalagay.

Napansin ni Jongin na may mga litrato pa sa likod ng mga litrato, most of it were pictures of him… with Kyungsoo. Sayang wala ang cellphone ni Jongin, iniiwan niya na kasi dahil wala rin namang silbi at walang signal. Kung dala niya, malamang kinuhanan niya na ng litrato ang mga litrato.

He moves on, nakita niya ang collection ni Kyungsoo ng medical books, may mga comic books din, it was a neat collection. Bilib din siya sa organizational skills ni Kyungsoo. Naglalakad lang si Jongin sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo, nakita niya ang mga nakakalat na libro at notebook ni Kyungsoo sa mesa niya. Binasa niya ang notebook pero wala itong naintindihan.

Jongin remembers all the summers na namiss nila dahil hindi siya bumalik. It’s been so long. He wonders kung every year kaya bumabalik sila, close pa rin siguro sila ni Kyungsoo. He’s only been here for a few weeks pero with Kyungsoo around, he made Probinsya Life much more interesting.

Sure, ang dami niyang namimiss sa Manila. But Kyungsoo, he’s just so… warm and welcoming? He’s so cold at the same time, sobrang warm ng genuinity nito. He’s almost pushing and pulling Jongin, at ginusto naman ni Jongin.

Pagtalikod niya nagulat siya kasi nakatayo si Kyungsoo sa may pintuan, “Sinabi ko bang pwede kang pumasok dito?”

“I don’t know, naintrigue ako sa “DO NOT ENTER” na sign sa pintuan mo.” Jongin jokes.

“Huh,” Kyungsoo says, “Wala namang ganon.”

“Exactly. Walang ganon, kaya pumasok ako.”

“Wala talagang concept of privacy sa inyong mayayaman.” Kyungsoo says, “Wala na, andyan ka na eh. Magluluto akong pananghalian. Pwede kang matulog kung gusto mo. Tawagin na lang kita.”

And then he left. That was very Kyungsoo. Everything was just so Kyungsoo. Most people would throw people away out of their rooms pero he just waved it off. Wala talagang tinatago si Kyungsoo, and he liked that about Kyungsoo.

Liked.

Natigilan tuloy si Jongin. He’s only been here for a few weeks! Baka naman the lack of people na nakikita niya ang may sala kung bakit nararamdamna niya ito. Jongin doesn’t do love, ilang beses na ba siyang nakikipaglokohan sa Manila, ilang puso na ba ang sinira ni Jongin? Kinda weird na napunta lang siyang probinsya ang dami niya nang realizations. 

Baka dahil sa init at sa pagod, pero hindi inaasahan ni Jongin ang makatulog sa kama ni Kyungsoo.

Si Kyungsoo on the other hand, busy siya magluto ng ginataang tilapia an may sandamakmak na gulay. Habang nakapagsaing na siya, hinihintay niya na lang kumulo ang pinakukuluang ulam. Nagpapagpag siya ng kamay pagkatapos maghugas at sinubukang tawagin si Jongin pero walang sumasagot.

Nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil may narinig siyang tumatawag sa kanya sa labas. Nakita niya si Chanyeol, nakangiti. “May padala si Mama na ensalada tsaka liempo.” Pinakita ni Chanyeol ang hawak niyang supot.

Sabay pala sila ni Chanyeol na day off ngayon sa clinic. “Tamang-tama, di pa kami kumakain.”

“Andyan ang Papang? Ang bango ng niluluto ah.” Chanyeol says while removing his tsinelas.

“Ako lang, ako nagluluto.” Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang hawak ni Chanyeol pero sabi ni Chanyeol ay siya na lang ang maghahanda sa plato ng mga ulam. “Pakitignan naman ‘yung pinakukuluan ko, gisingin ko lang si Jongin.”

Natigilan si Chanyeol sa paglalabas ng pagkain sa plastic. “Si Jongin? Bakit nandito si Jongin?”

Pero hindi na narinig si Kyungsoo si Chanyeol at iniwan ito sa may kusina. Pumunta si Kyungsoo sa kwarto niya at nakita si Jongin na natutulog, nakahilata ito sa kama niya, ang kanang braso ay nasa noo nito as if he was shielding his eyes from the bright afternoon sun.

Tinitigan muna ni Kyungsoo si Jongin habang mahimbing ito sa pagkakatulog. “Alam mo, ikaw…” Kyungsoo whispers. He smiles to himself bago icompose ang sarili at nagseryoso. “Hoy, gising.”

Nagising si Jongin sa saglit niyang nap at naconfuse pa dahil nasa kwarto nga pala siya ni Kyungsoo. Medyo nagmalfunction ang utak niya dahil ang una niyang nakita pagdilat ay si Kyungsoo. “Huh,” he says confused.

“Kakain na tayo.” He says before standing up, “Dalian mo, lalamig na ang pagkain.”

Naguluhan lalo si Jongin dahil kasam ani Kyungsoo si Chanyeol sa kusina. Naupo agad si Jongin sa mesa at si Kyungsoo ang huling umupo sa kanilang tatlo at nilapag ang ginataan. “Kain na.” He says sa dalawa.

Kakain na sila at nahainan na nila ang mga sarili. Kumakain na sila nang napansin ni Jongin na binigay ni Chanyeool ang laman kay Kyungsoo kapalit ng taba sa liempo ni Kyungsoo. Tahimik silang nagpapalitan at nagbibigayan ng ulam and Jongin, for the first time, felt like na nanghihimasok siya. Nakayuko siya nang kumakain, medyo annoyed kahit di niya alam kung bakit siya naiinis.

Nang matapos sila kumain ay naghuhugas si Kyungsoo sa may kusina. Tinanong niya si Chanyeol out of curiosity, “Kayo ba?”

At habang nagpapanghimagas si Chanyeol, umiinom siyang kape, ay halos maibuga niya ito. Halos lang, may natapon lang na kaunti sa bibig niya. “Nagulat ako.” He says kay Jongin, “Puta, kaya ba di mo ako kinikibo mula kanina?”

“Sagutin mo na lang.” Jongin says, void of any emotion. Wala siya sa mood makipagbiruan.

“Tangina,” Chanyeol wanted to laugh, as in malakas, “Hindi, gago. Okay ka lang? Naririnig mo sarili mo?”

Jongin shrugged. Medyo hininaan ni Chanyeol ang boses niya, “Alam mo, Jongin, wag ka masyadong pahalata. Hindi kami kasing dense ni Kyungsoo, alam kong type mo siya. Kaya kung nagagalit ka kasi nagseselos ka, huwag. Andito ako kasi kailangan ko humingi ng tulong kay Kyungsoo.”

“Tungkol saan?”

Uminom muna si Chanyeol ng kape bago ulit magsalita, “Magpapalakad ako kay Baekhyun.”

Tumaas ang kilay ni Jongin. Ah.

“Tanda mo ba noong mga bata pa tayo,” Chanyeol says, “Madalas nating pinag-aagawan si Kyungsoo.”

Tanda ni Jongin, kung paano sila madalas magpaligsahan ni Chanyeol sa pagpitas sa bulaklak sa bakuran para bigyan si Kyungsoo, si Kyungsoo naman niluluto ang bulaklak para sa lutu-lutuan niya. Napangiti silang dalawa, “Tagal na nun ah.”

“Hindi na tayo bata, Jongin.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya, “At kaya lang ako nakikipagpaligsahan sayo competitive ako, bata pa lang. May mga taong pangkaibigan lang at hindi pangka-ibigan. Ganun si Kyungsoo sa akin.”

“I don’t get it.” Jongin says, crossing his arms.

“Ibig sabihin ko lang, huwag kang babagal-bagal. Ang dami mong oras na sinasayang.”

Pumasok bigla si Kyungsoo. “Anong sayang?”

Nagulat silang dalawa, buti na lang mabilis si Chanyeol na nakaisip ng isasagot. “Sinasabi ko lang kay Jongin, malapit na siyang umalis. Sayang naman, ang dami pa niyang hindi nagagawa.”

Kyungsoo thinks otherwise, “Hindi ah, marami na siyang nagawa sa maiksing panahon niya dito. Ilang beses na rin siyang nakakapunta sa taniman, ilang beses na rin siyang nakasama ng mga magsasaka dun. Parang enough na ang experience na ‘yun ready na siya maging bossing.”

Pero halos hindi marinig ni Jongin ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo dahil ang tanging narealize niya lang ay, oo nga, malapit na siyang umuwi. Malapit na siyang bumalik sa Manila.

Malapit na niyang iwan ang probinsya.

Malapit na niyang iwan si Kyungsoo.

It’s been days since Jongin’s thoughts were haunted sa mga pinagsasabi ng mokong na si Chanyeol. In order to get his mind off of things, halos every other day pumupunta si Jongin sa taniman, sumasabay siya sa owner type jeepney ng papa ni Kyungsoo. Kasama niya ang mga magulang ni Kyungsoo na pumupunta sa taniman.

That day, may ani silang ihahatid sa kabilang bayan. Napag-alam na may sakit si Manong Berting, ang truck driver na naghahatid usually ng mga ani. At dahil tatlong araw nang may lagnat si Berting, tatlong araw na ring naiuusog ang paghahatid ng mga ani sa kabilang bayan, huli na ang mga time schedule nila.

Jongin took initiative. Siya ang nagboluntaryo na magmaneho ng truck dahil hindi marunong ang iba dito na magmaneho. Hindi kasi pwedeng iwan ng papa ni Kyungsoo ang pagbabantay sa taniman. Nagsama si Jongin ng isang binatang pamilyar sa probinsya at sa kabilang bayan.

What’s the difference, pareho lang namang mga sasakyan ito. Sanay naman si Jongin sa pagmamaneho ng manual na sasakyan, he adjusts the rear view mirror. “Turo mo na lang ang daan,” ang sabi niya sa kasama, “Sana hindi tayo abutan ng dilim.”

They made their way papunta sa kabilang bayan, dala ang mga sako ng mga ani.

The clinic was all sorts of busy, maraming nadadalang may common cold. Dahil yata sa sobrang init madalas natutuyuan ng pawis ang mga tao. Halos alas singko na rin nang maubos ang mga tao. Tahimik lang sa clinic, nagsusulat lang si Kyungsoo sa records nila at nakikita niyangmagkausap si Doc Yixing at si Sehun, si Chanyeol at Baekhyun naman ay sabay nagkakape sa may break room.

Hindi nila inasahan ang rush ng tao sa loob. Nakita ni Kyungsoo ang nanay at tatay niya na sumusugod sa hospital. Humahangos ang mga tao, “Kyungsoo, anak!”

Natatarantang tumayo si Kyungsoo na sumalubong sa mga tao, “Ano pong nangyayari?”

Lahat ng doctor at nurse ay nataranta rin, nakita nilang pumasok sa pintuan ang duguang si Jongin at ang duguan na binata. Halos mahulog ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa nakita. Duguan ang ulo ni Jongin at umaagos ito papunta sa leeg at dibdib niya. “Jongin?!”

Nagmamadali siyang sumalubong sa taumbayan na nakabitbit kay Jongin. “Anong nangyari?!” He was panicking, he was angry, he was just so confused. Bakit duguan si Jongin?

Si Yixing at Minseok ang nauna sa pagttreat sa dalawa, Katulong ni Yixing si Kyungsoo sa pagbibigay ng tulong kay Jongin. Iniaabot ni Kyungsoo kay Yixing ang mga hinihing nito habang umiiyak, halos. Katabi ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun, “Kyungsoo, I know you this is hard pero focus. Para kay Jongin,” he gave Kyungsoo’s shoulder a light squeeze.

Ang tagal nang naging proseso mula sa pagttreat ng wound, nawalan lang ng malay si Jongin, in the process. Dumating ang isang ambulansya mula sa kabilang bayan para sunduin si Jongin at ang binata, may hospital kasi sa kabilang bayan and kailangan nilang dumaan sa mga proseso para masiguradong walang natamong injury sa mga ulo nila.

Kasama si Kyungsoo sa ambulansya, iniwan niya muna ang clinic. Kasunod nila ay ang owner type jeep ng pamilya nila. Medyo sinisipon na si Kyungsoo dahil naiyak siya ng kaunti kanina. Sobrang nadurog ang puso niya nang makita si Jongin na duguan, walang malay.

Sumailalim sila sa mga proseso ng tests, si Kyungsoo, with his medyo bloodied green uniform ay nasa labas naghihintay. Tinawagan ng magulang niya ang mga magulang ni Jongin, they promised to get there as soon as they can. And Kyungsoo just can’t leave yet, kahit inaaya na siya.

“Dadalhan ka na lang namin ng gamit, pati na si Jongin.” Ang sabi ng mama niya. Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at pinanood ang pamilya niya na umalis. Sa ngayon, silang dalawa lang ni Jongin ang nasa kwarto habang hinihintay niyang magising si Jongin. Nakaupo lang siya sa may paanan ni Jongin, almost crying ulit.

Ang tagal niya hinintay na makita si Jongin ulit after all these years, hindi naman nawala ang friendship nila, kahit naman siguro may naramdamna siya noon na kaunting attraction noong mga bata pa lang sila, hindi rin nawala ‘yun. It was always there, and nung nakita niya ulit si Jongin na umuwi, hindi niya maintindihan ang sarili niya. Akala ko ba ang tagal hinintay?

He just wants Jongin to wake up, kasi yung binate na anak ng magsasaka nila nagising na. Apparently, pauwi na sila galing sa kabilang bayan nang nawalan ng control si Jongin sa truck. Imbis na preno ang maapakan niya ay ang accelerator ang natapakan niya. Dumiretso sila sa isang puno sa tabi ng kalsada, buti naman at walang nadamay na sibilyan. Medyo natagalan lang sa rescue dahil inilipat sila ng isa pang truck pabalik sa bayan, si Jongin lang ang nawalan ng malay nang matagal, nahawakan pa raw niya ang binata sa may dibdib bago sila tumama.

Maya pa’y may narinig siyang nagsalita, “Bakit ka umiiyak?”

Nagulat si Kyungsoo at napatayo, gising na si Jongin. May nakatape itong sugat sa ulo, at hinawakan niya bago nagflinch. “Huh,” sabi ni Jongin, “I survived.”

Tumatango si Kyungsoo, naiiyak siya. Nagising si Jongin, wala namang issue of him na pwedeng maglagay sa kanya sa panganib at alam ni Kyungsoo ‘yun. But he was just so happy to see Jongin. Tumatango siya at umiiyak. Oo, Jongin. You survived.

“Bakit ka umiiyak?”

Umiling si Kyungsoo, “Wala, hindi ko alam.” He says wiping his tears. “Lagot ako sa pamilya mo, sabi ko hindi kita pababayaan eh. Sabi nila huwga kang pakawalan sa paningin ko, ayan tuloy, naaksidente ka.”

Natawa si Jongin at umusog sa kama, tinapik niya ang tabi niya para umupo sana si Kyungsoo. “Hindi pwede, hindi pa ako malinis.” He says, kaya hinawakan niya na lang sa kamay si Jongin. “Masaya akong nakaligtas ka.”

“Ako rin,” Jongin says to him. “I’ve been thinking. A lot.”

Kyungsoo pulled the chair and sat closer to Jongin. “And when I finally got the answer to my questions, nagflash ‘yung buong buhay ko sa mga mata ko. I was so excited to go home.”

Hinawakan ulit ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin. Nagpatuloy si Jongin, “Gusto ko sanang makauwi agad, kasi gusto kita sunduin sa clinic. May sasabihin kasi ako.”

“Makakapaghintay ‘yan, magpagaling ka muna.” Kyungsoo assures him, he wants Jongin to promise na magpapagaling siya.

“It can’t. Hindi na pwede, ayoko na ipagpaliban… especially with what happened to me.” Jongin says, he takes a deep breath. “Gusto kita.”

Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya, naramdaman niyang lumuwag ang hawak ni Kyungsoo s kamay niya kaya hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo with both of his hands. “Gusto kita, Kyungsoo. May gusto ako sayo.”

Kyungsoo wants to remove his hands sa grip ni Jongin. Napilitan siyang ngumiti, “Jongin, hindi pwede.”

“Bakit hindi?” Jongin says, “You made me realize a lot of things, you helped me become a better person.”

“Dahil kaibigan mo ako,” ang sabi lang ni Kyungsoo, “Iyon ang dapat ginagawa ng kaibigan.”

“Did I read this wrong?” Jongin shifts sa bed para umupo, “Do you not like me?”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Gusto. Hindi mo alam kung gaano ako kasaya noong magkita tayo ulit, ang tagal kong hinintay ‘yung araw na magkikita tayo ulit, ‘yung pipitasan mo akong bulaklak sa bakuran, maglalaro tayong bahay-bahayan. Tapos nagkita tayo ulit,” Kyungsoo paused. “Nakita ko kung paano ka nag-iba, iba ka sa dating Jongin na kalaro ko.”

  
“At narealize kong mayroon kang buhay sa Maynila,” Kyungsoo sighs, “Mayroon kang iniwan na mga tao sa Maynila na naghihintay sayo roon.”

“I don’t get it, gusto kita at gusto mo ako.” Jongin looks for the answer sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo, “But what’s wrong? Bakit hindi pwede?” He holds Kyungsoo’s face with his hands, “Bakit hindi mo ako pwedeng mahalin?”

“Mahal kita, Jongin.” Ang sabi nito, “Bilang kaibigan, bilang kababata, bilang ikaw. Pero hindi pwede, hanggang dito lang. Hindi pwede. Sigurado akong naguguluhan ka lang.”

Kyungsoo knew all the implications. Hindi siya magugustuhan ng mga magulang ni Jongin. Hindi siya makakasama kay Jongin sa Maynila. Hindi siya makakasabay sa mga gusto ni Jongin. Hindi siya nararapat para kay Jongin. Nurse siya sa isang maliit na bayan, si Jongin ang anak ng mga mayayamang tagabayan nila. Hindi pwedeng maghahalo ang mga buhay ng dalawang taong galing sa magkabilang side ng spectrum.

“Papunta na raw sila.” Kyungsoo says to Jongin, “Magpahinga ka na, sigurado ako susunduin ka na nila.”

“I don’t wanna go yet. I wanna go home.”

“Manila.” Kyungsoo says, “Kasi, nandun ang buhay mo. Doon ka bagay, hindi ka bagay dito sa amin. Sige na, magpahinga ka na. Paggising mo, nandito na sila mamaya.” He stands up, “May gusto ka bang kainin o inumin? Lalabas lang ako para bumili.”

Jongin shakes his head no, he stares at Kyungsoo. “Iiwan mo ako?”

“Hindi, Jongin.” He says before going out of the room.

Kyungsoo cries. A lot. Sa kabilang side ng pintuan ng hospital room ni Jongin. He cries so much, walang tnog. It was almost as if pinipigilan niya ang pagbuhos ng luha pero wala siyang magawa. Sinubukan naman niyang pigilan ang nararamdaman para kay Jongin. Noon pa man, alam naman niyang hindi pwede eh. He tried to become close kay Jongin, parang noon lang. Gusto lang naman niya na bumalik ang dati, almost pushing his feelings aside. Isa pa, bata pa siya noon eh, nadala lang siguro niya ang thought hangang pagtanda gawa ng mga nababasang comics at storybooks.

But this is real life, and it meant HINDI PWEDE in all caps.

_Hindi, Jongin. Ikaw. Iiwan mo ako, iiwan mo ako ulit._

Dumating ang pamilya ni Jongin agad, hatinggabi na rin. Nakapagdala na ng damit ang mga magulang ni Kyungsoo, nakapagpalit na siya out of his bloodied uniform. Nagpunta rin si Doc Minseok kasama si Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

They were all outside sa waiting area sa labas ng kwarto ni Jongin. They felt like kailangan ng pamilya ng oras para sa kanila. Kyungsoo had his time, binnatayan niya si Jongin habang natutulog ito. Humming to himself to keep himself awake. But Jongin wasn’t actually sleeping, he was just listening.

Kausap ni Minseok ang doctor na gumamot kay Jongin sa hospital na ito sa kabilang bayan. Si Chanyeol at Baekhyun naman kausap ni Kyungsoo, kinwento ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Jongin sa kanya habang umiinom ng kapeng tinimpla ni Chanyeol para sa kanya. Niyakap lang siya ni Baekhyun, inilagay niya ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa balikat niya. “Soo,” Baekhyun says, “Hay nako ka.”

Nagkatinginan si Chanyeol at Baekhyun, minsan kasi nagiging kwentuhan nilang dalawa si Jongin at Kyungsoo. And bilang bestfriend ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo, alam na alam niya ang gagawin ni Kyungsoo. Alam niyang gusto rin naman ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, somehow Chanyeol thought nab aka maging daan ang nangyari into speeding things up, ‘yung pagkausap niya kay Jongin.

_Walang may gusto sa nangyari na aksidente_. Kyungsoo was telling them about how he truly feels, somewhere along the kwento nasabi pa niyang “Ayaw ko siyang umalis, pero hindi ko siya pipigilan dahil wala naman dito ang buhay niya… at tanggap ko ‘yun.”

Nirurub ni Baekhyun ang balikat ni Kyungsoo. They were all shocked to hear a loud voice_, “I did what I had to do!”_ Si Jongin. Napabalikwas silang lahat.

A loud thud. _“Out!”_ Isa pang malakas na thud ang narnig_, “Everyone, out!” _

Kyungsoo was worried. Gusto niyang pumasok sa loob, ano bang nangyayari, _bakit nagagalit si Jongin?_ He saw them leave one by one. Halata ang stress at pagod sa mukha ng magulang ni Jongin, “Why did you let him drive?” Ang sabi lang ng nanay ni Jongin sa nanay ni Kyungsoo.

Pinag-usapan nila ang nangyari, and halos lahat ng patutsada ng mama ni Jongin ay against sa pamilya ni Kyungsoo. She was implying that it was their fault, for letting Jongin drive, for letting him out of their sight kaya naaksidente. He should’ve been at home, not at some place na hindi naman alam ni Jongin.

Gusto sanang ipaalala ni Kyungsoo na sila ang nagdesisyon na iwan si Jongin dito, n asana maalala nilang iniwan nila si Jongin dito para marealize ang mga ginagawa niya, na kailangan matutunan ni Jongin ang pagtatrabaho dito, ang maturity. _Ang growth._

But he has so much respect for the family, dahil kung wala sila ay wala rin naman ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo. Kung wala sila, hindi naman paupunta si Kyungsoo kung nasan man siya ngayon. He has so much respect, kaya kinimkim na lang niya.

Pero bakit parang kahit anong gawin ni Jongin ay mali para sa paningin ng mga magulang nila. Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang mga salitang, _“We’ll take him home.”_

Apat na salita lang pero sumakit ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo. He stood up and entered Jongin’s room. Nakita niya ang mga binato ni Jongin. Binato niya ang hospital food na hindi naman nagalaw, nakatumba rin ang mesa na dapat ay kainan. Pinulot ni Kyungsoo ang mga ito at akmang kagagalitan si Jongin, “Ikaw talaga.” He says without any trace of inis, just pure genuine concern.

“They’ll bring me back to Manila.” Ang sabi lang ni Jongin. Lumapit si Kyungsoo para hawakan si Jongin sa pisngi.

“Oo nga raw.” Kyungsoo says, _“Mamimiss kita.”_

Jongin doesn’t know how to cry. Hindi nga siya naiyak noong nasusugatan siya noong bata siya, hindi rin siya umiyak noong binunutan siya ng ngipin, hindi rin siya umiyak nung tinuli siya! Pero ang sakit ng panga ni Jongin dahil pinipigilan niya ang mga luha niya.

“Hindi mo ako pipigilan?” He tries to say, “Pigilan mo ako, hindi ako aalis. _Sabihin mo lang.”_

“Kailangan kita dito, mamimiss kita.” Kyungsoo breathes, hard. _“Pero mas kailangan ka sa Manila.”_

Nobody said anything after that, si Kyungsoo, bumulong siya, “Naalala mo ‘yung sinabi kong ipaglaban mo basta alam mong tama? Ito ‘yun. Mahirap kasi kailangan mong umalis, pero ipakita mo sa mga magulang mo kung ano ang tama. Kahit masakit. Hindi kita pipigilan kasi mahal kita, gusto ko ang best para sayo._ Kahit masakit.”_

That was the last night, the last time, na nakita nya si Jongin. It’s been what? Three months? Sobrang fruitful ng tatlong buwan ni Kyungsoo, hindi umalis sila doc Minseok sa bayan. Parang napamahal na ito sa kanila, pati si Baekhyun at Sehun, it’s almost as if they were always meant for Vida, halos lahat ng mga naninirahan sa bayan na ito ay kilala sila.

Tungkol naman sa taniman, isang buwan pa lang ang nakalipas nang umalis is Jongin ay nabalitaan ni Kyungsoo ang pagdating ng tatlong lawyer sa bayan, kasama dito si Junmyeon. A part of Kyungsoo hoped na baka kasama si Jongin, pero wala. The lawyers kept talking about how the workers kept on working almost lampas 8 hours a day but wala man lang silang pension, walang compensation for all the hours na nagtarabaho sila.

Mas delikado pa nga kasi sila ang mga umaakyat sa puno, sila ang magmamaneho palagi, but wala man lang beneifts and compensation for any accident na magooccur. Iyon ang inayos ng mga lawyers sa bayan. Sabi ni Junmyeon, new management orders daw. Hindi rin sila nagtagal at umalis agad, marami raw silang aasikasuhin din sa Manila.

A little over two months after Jongin left, sa isang lupaing pagmamay-ari ng mga Kim ay may nagsimulang magtayo ng isang building. Naging usapin ito sa bayan, ano kaya ang itatayo rito? That same month, Kyungsoo saw Jongdae at the clinic, pinuntahan niya si Minseok. Kyungsoo overheard the conversation noong kukumustahin niya sana is Jongin, they were talking about the construction of the new hospital sa bayan, and how Jongdae would _be practicing his residency sana. _

Three months after he left, halos wala namang pinagbago sa routine ni Kyungsoo. Madalas na niyang nakikita si Chanyeol dahil sinusundo nito si Baekhyun tuwing umaga, nawalan tuloy ng kasabay si Yixing papasok.

Sa clinic, they were talking about how in a matter of a year, magkakaroon na ng hospital sa Vide de Santisima. Hindi makapaniwala si Yixing, sa lahat ng tao, dahil ang tagal na rin at buti napakinggan ang hinaing nila for better medical facilities. Hindi lang naman sila ang magbebenefit, it would also mean more job opportunities sa mga tao sa bayan.

Kyungsoo can’t help but smile, _they’ve come a long way._ Ang dami nang nangyayari sa Vida, he smiles at the thought. Ang saya kung makukwento niya kay Jongin. Minsan kapag nakakakita siya ng ginataang tilapia, _nalulungkot siya at naalala niya si Jongin._

Minsan, kapag umuuwi madalas niyang tignan ang mansyon na walang ilaw. Pati ‘yung nananahimik na Tupperware sa bahay nila, namimiss niya si Jongin.

_Kumusta na kaya si Jongin? _

“Kyungsoo, ilang turon sayo?” Baekhyun asks him from the clinic doors, nakita niya na bumibili sila ng turon sa naglalako sa labas. Sumenyas si Kyungsoo ng isa lang. Inabutan siya ni Baekhyun ng isa na nakabalot sa banana leaves. Kumain silang dalawa sa may break room.

“Kumusta na?” Baekhyun takes a large bite.

“Okay lang,” ang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun looks at him apologetically, he pouts kasi alam niyang hindi okay. Miss na miss na siguro niya si Jongin. “Miss mo na ‘no?”

“Wala nang nambbwisit sa akin,” Kyungsoo says, “Kasi pati si Chanyeol may iba nang kinukulit.”

Natawa si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, “Huy, hindi totoo ‘yan. Kami kaya ni Chanyeol ang nangungulit sa’yo.”

That was true, minsan si Sehun sobrang lakas ng topak talagang bubwisitin niya si Kyungsoo hanggang mabwisit ito sa kanya… gaya na lang today. Kumakain lang si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun dahil iniintay nila si Sehun magbihis. Magcocommute lang kasi silang tatlo dahil nauna nang umalis si Minseok, si Yixing naman nakaleave.

“May itatagal pa ba ‘yan?” Kyungsoo shouts at Sehun.

“Sandali lang kasi,” Sehun struggles palabas ng CR, “Porke marami kang energy kasi nakaleave ka kahapon. Wala pa akong pahinga.” Sabi niya.

It was true, nakaleave buong araw si Kyungsoo kahapon dahil nagpunta siyang taniman para kumustahin ang mga nagtatrabaho doon. Nakapagtanghalian din sila doon, boodle fight ulit. Medyo namiss niya si Jongin. That night, nakita niya na medyo tabingi ang mga litrato sa bulletin board niya. Iniayos niya. Wala nang magkakapatong na litrato.

Habang naghahanda silang umuwi ay tumunog ang chimes sa pintuan ng clinic doors. Nagturuan pa sila ni Baekhyun, tinulak siya ni Baekhyun palabas, “Ikaw na humarap, pagod na ako.” Baekhyun exaggerates.

Ready na si Kyungsoo sa kung anong emergency ang haharapin niya dahil hindi man lang nahinto ng CLOSED at THE DOCTOR IS OUT na sign sa labas. Lumabas siya sa breakroom at hinarap ang nasa may reception desk. Baka masungitan pa ni Kyungsoo dahil bwisit na bwisit siya sa pambbwisit ni Sehun sa kanya the whole day.

“Ano pong—“ Natigilan si Kyungsoo. Lumingon ang lalaking nakatalikod.

Ngumiti ito sa kanya. “Hey,” ang sabi lang.

Halos nanigas si Kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan niya. Ilang gabi niya iniisi kung ano ang gagawin niya kapag nakita niya ito ulit, may mga gabing inisip niyang babatuhin niya si Jongin dahil di man lang nagpaalam sa kanay nung umalis, may mga gabing iniisip niyang yayakapin niya si Jongin kapag nakita niya ulit, may mga gabing napuputol ito dahil nakakatulog siya agad, ang hirap mag formulate ng mga scenarios sa utak without falling asleep.

“Huy?” Jongin says, waving his hand sa may mukha ni Kyungsoo. Lumakad na pala siya sa harap ni Kyungsoo, lumapit na. “You okay?”

Wala sa mga scenario sa utak ni Kyungsoo ang ginawa niya. Bigla siyang natauhan at nakita niya si Jongin, ang lapit nito sa kanya. Wala sa mga praktisadong eksena sa utak ni Kyungsoo ang ginawa niya. Hinalikan niya si Jongin, full on labi to labi halik.

May narinig siyang nagGASP as in all caps na GASP sa gilid, feeling niya si Sehun.

Nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil ginalaw ni Jongin ang mga labi nito, against his. Ang mga kamay ni Jongin ay ipinatong niya s abeywang ni Kyungsoo. Itinagilid ni Jongin ang ulo niya para mahalikan niya si Kyungsoo nang mas maayos, pumikit si Kyungsoo at inilagay ang parehong mga kamay sa batok ni Jongin at humalik nang humalik nang humalik.

Magkadikit ang mga noo nila nang bumitaw sila sa labi ng isa’t isa, “Hi.” Bulong ni Jongin sa kanya. Hawak pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang batok ni Jongin. Gusto maiyak ni Kyungsoo. Sobra.

“Akala ko 10 years na naman ang hihintayin ko bago ka makita ulit.” Kyungsoo says to Jongin. Pumikit ito ulit bago humalik kay Jongin for the second time.

“Ano ba ‘yan,” They hear Sehun, “Miss na miss.”

Bumitaw si Kyungsoo sa paghalik at natawa. Natawa rin tuloy si Jongin. “I do. I missed you, so much” bulong ni Jongin sa kanya. “Akala ko, ayaw mo na sa akin pagbalik ko.”

“Pwede ba ‘yun,” Kyungsoo says against his lips, “Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

“_Binalikan ka. Gusto kitang makita._”

That night, dahil biglaan ang pagdating ni Jongin dahil wala syang sinabihan, natulog siya sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi nila nalinis ang mansyon. Ngayon, tabi si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa kama nito. “That time at the hospital, bakit mo pinipigilan ang sarili mo?” Jongin asked him.

“Kasi alam kong masyadong mainit ang tension, alam kong iuuwi at iuuwi ka nila dahil sa nangyari… and knowing you, alam kong susuway ka at hindi sasama.” Kyungsoo shifts sa kama para humarap kay Jongin, “Kumusta sa Manila?”

Nagshift din si Jongin para umayos ang higa sa masikip na kama ni Kyungsoo at humarap sa kanya, “Hmm, well, I promised the people at the farm na ilalaban ko ‘yung benefits nila, sabi ko that was the first thing na gagawin ko. I made up with Kuya Junmyeon, natuwa siya sa initiative ko and he also apologized for all the times that he felt like he was overstepping his boundaries as my brother.”

“Pangalawa, I made sure na ilapit sa local government ang issue sa Vida, they hired an architect and an engineer to work on the project, it was a go after makakuha ng mga permits. Malapit nang magkaroon ng ospital dito, hindi niyo na kailangan itransfer ang mga taga Vida sa kabilang bayan.”

“And, I made sure to talk to my parents. Ilang taon ko na rin iniiwasan, but I did. I finally did. I talked to them, I told them everything. It’s been so long since I felt this… free. I told them na hindi ko man lang naramdaman na naging magulang sila sa akin,” Jongin paused, “They apologized. Ako rin naman. It just feels so liberating, para akong nabunutan ng tinik sa dibdib.”

“Naging wake up call sa kanila, I told them na hindi naman sa lahat ng pagkakataon eh tama kami. Even the way they treat your parents, your family, you’d think na they’re friendly… but you know, they’re trying to be better. Nagsorry na si Mom sa parents mo.”

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Jongin. Nakangiti ito sa kanya, “I’m so proud of you,” he whispers, “Ang galing galing mo. Sana alam mo kung gaano ako kaproud sa narating mo. Sinong mag-aakala?”

“Definitely not my parents,” pagbibiro ni Jongin, “It’s all in the past now.”

Iniayos ni Jongin ang kanang braso niya para maging unan ni Kyungsoo, humiga naman si Kyungsoo dito. “Sorry,” Kyungsoo whispers, “For pushing you away.”

“Shh,” ang sabi ni Jongin habang pinaglalapit nila ang mga sarili nila, shifting sa bed para mas mayakap ang isa’t isa. “I understand. Ginawa mo lang kung ano ang tama, that’s what you always do. You know best, Kyungsoo. Alam ko ‘yun at naiintindihan ko.”

Nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, si Jongin ang unang nagclose sa distance ng mga labi nilang dalawa. Marahan ang pagdampi ng mga labi nila ngayon kumpara kanina noong unang beses silang magkita. Hawak ni Jongin sa isang kamay ang beywang ni Kyungsoo.

Si Jongin ang pumaibabaw sa kanilang dalawa, gigil at may halong pagkasabik ang bawat halik ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Ang mga labi nito ay lumipat sa sa pisngi, pababa sa leeg, sa may panga, halos lahat ay gusting markahan ni Jongin ng halik. Maluwag ang neckline ng suot na tshirt ni Kyungsoo kaya naman naabot ng mg alibi ni Jongin ang dibdib at collarbone nito.

Si Kyungsoo ang naunang maghubad ng tshirt niya, bumangon ito saglirt at inihiwalay ang sarili sa mga labi ni Jongin para ibato ang tshort somewhere on the floor. At parang sabik na umatake si Jongin sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo, against his beating heart, isang marka ang iniwan ni Jongin. Naramdaman ni Jongin ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo na nagtatanggal at humihila sa damit niya paalis. Jongin quickly removed his shirt at mas mabilis bas a alas dose ang paghahalikan nilang dalawa ulit.

Ramdam ni Jongin ang bawat pag-angat ng beywang ni Kyungsoo, and it rubs Jongin just at the right spot kung saan kailangan niya ng action. Humalik siya sa leeg ni Kyungsoo bago umungol nang sa huling paghagod ng mga beywang nila ay ramdam nila ang kuryenteng parang nagzap sa buong katawan nila, sa sobrang nasarapan si Jongin ay hindi niya napigilan ang panggigil at nakagat niya si Kyungsoo sa may leeg.

Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang medyo malakas na pagyelp niya pero kasunod ay isang mahabang ungol dahil dinilaan at sinipsip ni Jongin ang kinagat niyang parte.

“Huwag kang maingay, baka marinig nila Mamang.” Bulong ni Jongin sa kanya. Nagulat si Jongin nang maramdaman ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na nasa loob na ng pantalon niya, _“Fuck, gago.”_ Isang singhal ang ibinigay ni Jongin nang maramdaman ang mga maiinit na palad ni Kyungsoo.

Habang taas baba ang kamay ni Kyungsoo ay hindi iya mapigilan ang isang mahabang buntong hininga dahil naramdaman niya ang mga daliri ni Jongin sa isang hindi gaanong pamilyar na lugar sa katawan niya, maya pa’y umalis si Jongin para pumunta sa pinaghubaran niya kanina ng damit. May kinuha siya sa loob ng wallet niya, dalawang magkaibang sachet at hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mamula.

Nagtakip tuloy ng mukha si Kyungsoo, nang makabalik sa ibabaw ni Kyungsoo ay tinanggal ni Jongin nang marahan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan siya nito. “Don’t be shy,” he whispers. “Honestly, akala ko hindi ko magagamit ‘tong nasa wallet ko.”

Isang hampas ni Kyungsoo ang nagsend kay Jongin into a nervous laughter, “Is this okay?” He asks nang mabuksan ang sachet ng pampadulas, binuhos niya ito sa daliri niya at ikinalat liberally sa mainit na butas ni Kyungsoo. Malamig ito at mainit ang daliri ni Jongin and Kyungsoo could not stop himself from biting his lip in anticipation.

Minasahe muna ni Jongin ang butas bago niya ito pinasukan ng isang daliri, isang mahaba at mahinang “ah,” ang binitawan ni Kyungsoo against Jongin’s ear. Nakayakap kasi siya kay Jongin, both his arms were around Jongin’s neck, nakapikit siya almost savoring every bit of experience.

“Fuck,” Jongin whispers dahil baka marinig sila, “Ang sarap mo.”

“Jongin,” isang ungol na maiksi, tunog hikbi dahil nararamdaman niya ang paglalabas pasok ng dalawang daliri sa butas niya, “Ang ingay mo, wag ka na magsalita.”

Natawa si Jongin kaya binilisan niya na lang ang tinatrabaho ng kamay niya, halos manginig si Kyungsoo dahil halos tatlo na yata ang nakapasok sa kanya. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo what to expect, honestly, it was his first time. And thank God, kasi pakiramdam naman niya ay he’s in good hands (pun intended) dahil alam ni Jongin ang ginagawa niya, moving his fingers swiftly, just grazing over that spot na talagang nagpapanginig kay Kyungsoo sa kama.

Maya pa’y huminto si Jongin at inialis ang mga kamay. Kyungsoo momentarily opens his eyes dahil huminto si Jongin. Nung dumilat siya, nakita nyang nakatingin si Jongin sa kanya, “Ang ganda mo, under me.” Bulong sa kanya, gusto sana niyang bigwasan si Jongin pero hindi niya magawa dahil kinilig din siya for some reason.

Naglalagay pala ng proteksyon si Jongin kaya siya huminto for a moment. Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang isang paguudyok sa butas niya, kinabahan si Kyungsoo. What was he supposed to do? Hindi tinuturo ito sa school at mas lalong walang wala pala ang wet dreams kapag nasa posisyon ka na (pun intended ulit.)

“Sabihin mo kapag masakit,” Jongin whispers before pushing it in. As in push, dahil pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay mapupunit siya in half. Napadiin ang kagat ni Kyungsoo sa labi bago ito bumuka ulit para maglabas ng isang mahabang, “Ah.”

Magkadikit ang mga noo nilang dalawa, with Jongin making sure his weight was on his forearm para hindi madaganan si Kyungoo, his other hand was holding Kyungsoo’s right thigh. “Shit,” Jongin whispers bago niya tuluyang mabaon ang sarili sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang magluha, fuck sobrang sakit. He couldn’t wait for the part kung kelan sasarap kasi sa ngayon, gusto niyang itulak si Jongin at hampasin sa ulo. Nagulat siya nang habang hinihintay siya ni Jongin makaadjust sa nakapasok sa kanya ay hinawakan ni Jongin ang kanya.

And his mind went all over the place nang maramdaman ang unang pagindayog ng baywang ni Jongin against his, and fuck, nakakita si Kyungsoo ng stars. Both the stars sa may bintana sa kama niya at stars dahil sa uanng hagod ni Jongin ay sarap na sarap siya.

Tuloy lang ang indayog ni Jongin kasabay ng mga binibitawang “ah, ah, ah,” ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing tinatamaan nito ang spot na hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo kundi ang manginig. Ilang beses din siyang pinuri ni Jongin for doing so good, you’re being so good, ang sarap mo.

Sabihin na lang nating mas maraming stars ang nakita si Kyungsoo nang labasan siya. Jongin made sure that Kyungsoo gets to come first, literally and figuratively. Hindi niya tinigilan ang kay Kyungsoo hangga’t hindi ito nanginginig at humihiling na tama na, tama na.

Nilabasan si Jongin at tinanggal niya ang suot niyang condom at tinapat ito sa mga hita at puwitan si Kyungsoo. “Mmm,” ang bulong nito habang sinisimot ang sarili sa hita ni Kyungsoo. Hinawakan ito ni Kyungsoo, and Jongin wants to cry. Nakalabas pa ang dila ni Kyungsoo noong kinakapa niya ang tamod ni Jongin sa bandang puwitan nito.

Sinunggaban niya si Kyungsoo s alibi at hinalikan. “Ang ingay mo, baka narinig ka ni Mamang.” Jongin jokes, hinanap niya ang tuwlayang ginamit niya kanina noong nakiligo siya pagkadating at pinunasan si Kyungsoo sa buong katawan. “Sarap ba?”

Binato siya ni Kyungsoo sa mukha ng isang unan dahil sa upper half na lang may energy si Kyungsoo, “Gago ka.”

“Mahal mo naman.”

“Mahal ko nga. Wala naman akong sinabing hindi.”

Ever since that night, Kyungsoo and Jongin called it official… Diyos kong mahabagin, hihindi pa ba sila after everything that happened? Hindi nga makakain at makatulog si Kyungsoo tuwing naaalala ang nangyari dahil para siyang sinisilaban sa init kapag naalala niya.

They called it official, at parang pamamanhikan ang nangyari kaagad dahil maayos na nakipag usap si Jongin s amga magulang ni Kyungsoo, umamin itong gusto niya si Kyungsoo at handa siyang gawin ang lahat para payagan silang dalawa na maging magkasintahan. Sino ba naman daw sila para pumagitna sa taong nagmamahalan?

May isang weekend na isinama ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa Maynila, pinakilala ito sa mga kaibigan niya sa Manila, pinakilala sa mga magulang ni Jongin.. as his boyfriend. Si Jongdae ang halos malaglagan ng panga noong narinig niya. He was so happy dahil he knew that Kyungsoo was the reason kung bakit ang laki ng pinagbago ni Jongin.

Jongin’s parents were not really angry, hindi sila tutol but they’re getting there. Tinatawag nilang anak si Jongin… at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo just felt so happy nang makausap niya ang mama ni Jongin, umamin din ito ng mga hinanakit sa kanya at nakapag ayos sila kahit wala namang sigalot. Parang starting over again lang naman, fresh start.

Hindi nagtagal ay kasama na si Jongin sa business, formally, he’s now the Chief Operation Officer, under his parents guidance pa rin. Si Jongin ang hands on na nangangalaga sa Hermoso, lalo na sa produksyon ng Cocobop.

He’s been staying at Vida for most of his time, only coming back to Manila for events and meetings na kailangan ang sarili niya for representation. But he’s so hands on minsan tinuturuan pa siyang umakyat sa puno with the right tools and equipment. Syempre, kabado bente si Kyungsoo dahil baka mapahamak si Jongin pero para saan pa’t naging nurse siya.

One time, sobrang init sa taniman at nagnosebleed si Jongin. Sabihin na lang nating halos kagalitan niya si Jongin at nagpumilit na umuwi na sila.

Really, nothing changed. Nothing was out of the ordinary, sabay ang agos ng buhay nila Kyungsoo at Jongin. Liban na lang ngayon, halos nagagalit si Kyungsoo dahil…

“Bakit mo pinulot!” Ang nagmamaktol na sigaw ni Kyungsoo, “Paano kapag hinanap iyan ng nanay niya o kay anung magmamayari d’yan?

Jongin wasn’t listening, nasa lapag ito at pinapakain ang isang tuta. “Sige, go eat. Drink water. Sige na.”

Kyungsoo wanted to throw them out… yung aso at si Jongin. Pero hindi niya magawa, “Anong pangalan?” He sighs. Biglang umangat ang ulo ni Jongin at nakangiti ito sa kanya.

“Coco.” Sabi lang niya.

Umirap si Kyungsoo, ang galeng. “Saan mo siya nakita?”

“Hindi ko nga siya pinulot, bigay siya sa akin ng isang anak ng magsasaka sa taniman. Regalo niya raw kay _Kuya Pogi.”_ Jongin says, “And how could I say no? Ang puti ni Coco, bagay sa kanya. Buco Coco.”

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo, nagsquat din ito at pinanood ang aso na umiinom.

_“Anak natin.”_ Jongin whispers.

Halos batukan niya si Jongin, “Puro ka kalokohan, Jongin ha.” And Kyungsoo couldn’t stop but compare themselves with Mamang and Papang, parang ganto nagsimula ang lolo at lola ni Kyungsoo.

“Sige na, maligo ka na pagkatapos n’yan. Nakahanda na ‘yung pamalit mo, pagkatapos bumaba ka agad kasi kakain tayong hapunan.” Kyungsoo says while standing up, “Dali na.”

Habang papunta si Kyungsoo sa kusina ay nagulat siya sa kamay na yumakap sa kanya mula sa likuran. “Thank you, mahal ko.” Jongin says before kissing his cheek.

_“Oo na,”_ Kyungsoo says bago humarap kay Jongin. “Sige na. Maligo ka na.”

Iniabot ni Jongin si Coco sa mga kamay niya at ninakawan siya ng halik sa labi bago umalis para maligo. Nagtititigan silang dalawa ng aso, “Hi,” he whispers. “Anak ko.”

The dog yips and licks Kyungsoo sa may ilong. “Para kang tatay mo.” Kyungsoo says with a smile. “Halika na, hahanapan muna kitang tutulugan mong kama… _o gusto mo si tatay mo ang sa lapag, ikaw sa kama niya?_”

Kyungsoo laughs.

It was nothing out of the ordinary, but Jongin doesn’t seem to fail sa paghahanap ng bagong paraan para pangitiin si Kyungsoo, araw-araw. And every day, Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to fail sa paghahanap ng rason para mahalin si Jongin, his friend, ang kababata niya, _ang mahal niya._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, hindi ko yata najustify ang pagsingit ng porn. Next time, promise, mas pagiigihan ko ang pagsasaliksik. Chour! Sana nagustuhan niyo. Miss na miss ko na sila hindi ko napigilan ang mga daliri ko. 
> 
> I would love to read your comments and reactions! Huhu tag me in your twitter threads! Love ko kayo.


End file.
